Fluttering Hearts
by wolflion9
Summary: Princess Alyssa Baratheon, first born daughter of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister. She was the trueborn daughter of the King and Queen. A mother who corrupts her heart and a father who cares less, Alyssa possess half of Cersei's evilness and Robert's stubbornness. Will everything change when she gets betrothed to Robb Stark, the heir of Winterfell? Robb Stark (OC)
1. AUTHOR'S NOTES

_Hey Guys.. _

I had this idea that itched my mind a lot over some days. To write a fan-fic for Robb Stark. And an OC was what came to my mind - a true born Princess of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. I am writing most of it as AU. I will follow the canon of the story but it will start very later. Some of the canon characters I have made OOC too. Because, seriously I want to mess with their minds and this is fan-fiction.

It is mostly a _**romantic notio**_n to give our boy Robb, a real character arc. In the books, Robb's age was 14 and in the show it was 17. So, many of his actions didn't make much sense to me. So, I am planning to make some changes how Robb would have reacted to some cases, when he actually is a 17 year old boy. And some part of the initial story doesn't really follow canon of GOT.

And I haven't so far decided what to do with the Red Wedding nor I am going to. But wherever the OC goes, there will be impact. So, there will be some changes in the behavior of Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy, Jon Snow and Cersei Lannister.

Robb Stark (OC)

Disclaimer: This is GRRM's world of ASOIAF and I own nothing other than my OC and some fellow characters. I try to stay as much as possible with what GRRM defined for a character.

This is one of my favorite write up. Please let me know how you guys like it and how you want it to be taken forward. Give your valuable comments and encouragement. It will help me in writing more beautiful content. Show your support in comments, stars and follows. And I would want to rate it as M.


	2. The Princess

The Princess

**So, this chapter takes place when Alyssa is just a six years old girl. And I have made Cersei, to be as similar as to how books Cersei is. Cersei is messed up because of prophecy and she fears many things. For my story sake I am not adapting the whole prophecy only a part of it. Please let me know how it has come up. Give your comments and support. Would love to hear from you guys. **

_Alyssa Baratheon, first of her name, the Princess and the first born child of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister, who had seen her sixth name day._

_**ALYSSA**_

She lifted her skirt above her ankle and her small legs ran through the vaulted halls, avoiding bumping into any guards. She was glad that Septa Edyth didn't happen to find her running, else there would be no ends to her Septa's rantings. Her legs took longer stride as far as she could and she flew across the corridors. She held the silk cloth tight inside her fist, that she had worked for a month, day and night. She wanted to present it to her little brother. She ran fast and faster.. She paused when she saw Kingsguards in white armor approach. But her legs took more faster pace, when she saw father coming - _tall and strong_. She giggled seeing him come and went near to jump on him, while father caught her in his hand and lifted her in the air. She shouted with a happy streak while father roared for that.

"Father.. I got a baby brother.. He.. He is tiny..", she rejoiced in joy and struggled to gasp the air.

"Look at what I got for him." Father showed a fine new stag pelt and waved. She looked at her silk work that she clenched in her fist and wondered whose her little brother would love to have.

"We are stags, father.. You can't kill us and give it to the baby..", she complained knowing her little brother might like that stag pelt more dearly.

Father laughed aloud that echoed the corridor like a thunder. "Aye.. Look at my daughter, Selmy. How bright she speaks.. It is my blood." Father looked at her fondly and took his thick finger to push a loosened strand of hair behind her ear. "Baratheons don't flinch or fear.. What are our words, child..?"

"Ours is the fury..", she shouted raising her hand and father laughed again.

"My.. My.. How fast have you grown up? You were just a tiny doe in my arms, when you were born.", father said and placed a kiss sweetly on her forehead. Mother would chide for shouting and yelling, but with father she could be her own self. Although, Father had forgotten her lately, he always loved her. Sometimes, Mother would be furious for listening to Father so much. She would say to keep a distance with Father. They went to her little brother's nursery, where Mother was sleeping in the bed, while her little brother was also sleeping sweetly.

Father lifted him carefully and she was grinning wide, seeing his tiny head and body. She wanted to hold him too, as she had held Myrcella and even Joffrey. But Mother had said her to wait for some more days. She was startled to see a tall figure loom behind her. She relaxed only when she found Ser Jaime stand over her. Alyssa looked at Jaime, mother and her baby bother. All had soft golden hair. She touched her own thick black hair and realized that they were less beautiful than theirs. Joffrey would sometime taunt her for that. Out of nowhere, her baby brother started wailing, waking up mother from her bed. She walked near mother, to help her lift up from bed, but she was so small to help her. Uncle Jaime helped Mother to sit up. Jaime was so good to mother, than father, sometimes. She wondered why Joffrey was never like that.

"He is beautiful, my love..", Father said sternly. There was no love between them, which she realized way long back. Mother gave a small smile and over the years, she had come to learn to know what her smile meant. This smile meant she wanted Father to leave from the chamber soon.

Father placed her baby brother down and placed the Stag pelt. "We have a feast to celebrate now. For the arrival of a little stag..", Father said and laughed aloud. He left from the solar, leaving them all. Lately, all father did was to feast and drink. He became even more and more distant from her too.

"Alyssa..," Mother called and snapped her out. She reached near Mother and touched her cold hands. Mother brushed the strands of her black hair out from eyes and picked her up to the bed. She observed uncle Jaime stare at Mother coldly and leave out the door immediately.

"Is uncle Jaime angry at me, Mother..?," she asked sadly. Mother saw her very curiously but pulled her close towards her.

"No.. Why would you say that, my sweetling..?"

She smiled slowly and shook her head, not knowing any reason why she felt that. Alyssa opened her palms and gave that silk cloth to Mother. "I made this for my little brother. Can I keep this near him, next to Father's pelt?," she asked naively.

Mother opened the whole cloth to see the stitching that she had made of two sigils. One of her father's house Baratheon, a black crowned deer on a golden field. Another of her mother's house Lannister, a golden lion on crimson field. Mother crinkled her nose in disapproval and she felt sad. She sat for months to do it. Stitching every night and day, for her baby brother. Even Septa Edyth said it was a masterpiece for a girl, who saw only sixth nameday. But she never wanted the Septa's praise. She always wanted her Mother's praise.

"Your little brother needs more space. I will put on him some other time.", Mother said and placed it carelessly on the nearby desk. "Now.. You need to get ready for the feast. Why do you look full of sweat and grime? Did you run again?", Mother asked pointedly.

That was what she loved to do. To run.. It made her breathe and live. But Mother always scolded her for that. "I came to see my little brother..," she said and bent her head down.

"You cannot run, my little cub. You are a Princess. People won't see you in awe, if you run like some mare. You need to stand like a proud Lioness, to make them look at you in wonder. Do you understand?..", Mother asked with a frown. She nodded her head and smiled widely. She hugged Mother one more time, before leaving and saw that silk cloth, fly away in the wind to the corner of the room. She would never be recognized and she left from the room slowly and properly, like a Princess would do.

_Two years later..,_

_**CERSEI**_

Cersei saw her daughter stand straight and look at her without slouching. _She was her beautiful princess. Yes.. _Cersei was very sure of that. Alyssa favoured Cersei, more than Robert. Slender body - beautiful face. If she just had those golden locks, instead of those black hairs, she would even beat Cersei in beauty. She still remember taking Alyssa in her arms - her first born daughter. She fell in love, with this beautiful girl. If it was not for Alyssa, Cersei would have definitely threw herself from the tallest tower. Alyssa might have those dull black hair and dark blue eyes of Robert, but everything else was Cersei.

Beauty, Braveness, Courage, Kindness.. Although, Cersei gave up that kindness long back, knowing it only made women weak, she still loved to see that part of herself in Alyssa. Her sweet little cub. How could she scold her for Joffrey's crimes? Yet, she had to. She cannot let Alyssa, hurt back the crown Prince. Joffrey was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms, instead of that oaf drunken fool Robert.

"Did you attack, Joffrey..?," Cersei asked with authority. She had to. Alyssa cannot do it. She simply can't.

"I did, Mother..", she said without even flickering her eyes.

Cersei was proud. A true lioness would not cry or cower. Robert might say to the world, how Alyssa had his stubbornness. It was wrong. Alyssa was a lioness, a beautiful lioness, just as herself. But, this was not right. Joffrey and Alyssa, were supposed be like Jaime and herself - _although not supposedly the same way_. They both should love each other. Yet, she found herself fighting with her daughter, every single time. This had to change. Alyssa would never fight Cersei back, but her daughter had the stubbornness. Perhaps, she had some amount of Robert in her. That gave a bile taste to her throat.

"He is your brother.. The crown Prince. You should never raise your hand..," she yelled in anger. She shouldn't have done it. But there was no other way to control her daughter, who was growing far away from Joffrey, at each passing day.

"Mother.. What he did..", Alyssa said and Cersei could see tear lining up her eyes. A sudden guilt rushed around Cersei's heart. Joffrey shouldn't have done it. It was some story with Alyssa's pup. Robert even slapped Joffrey for it. Cersei closed her eyes and looked at her little cub. Her daughter was just a child. They both would grow out of it, slowly. _Siblings fight_. Cersei pulled Alyssa's hand towards the bed that she was sitting on. She gently pulled those strands of hair, away from Alyssa's eyes to tuck it behind her ear. Her little cub, tried so hard, to control those tears, to pull it back, only to end up sobbing and hugging her tight. _Oh.. My little Princess.._

"He.. He is a monster, Mother.. He made the Hound, kill Arrax before my own eyes. Arrax only barked at him, because Joffrey twisted my wrist-"

"Joffrey didn't do it. He never hurt you..", she ended abruptly, not willing to hear any more of her lies. She must be lying. Joff would not hurt her, not his own sister. Robert was the monster.

Alyssa blinked her doe eyes, at Cersei and that made a part of her.. somewhere.. it made her feel what she said might be true. No.. Joff said he just played with her. Brothers play all the time with sisters. It sometime ended up in a little bit of hurting. She didn't want to believe any of Alyssa's lies.

"He is hurting little Tommen too, Mother," Alyssa said and Cersei scoffed at that. All Tommen did since the day, he was born, was to cry. Nothing else. Anyone would get angry of that. She remembered everything, as if it happened only a day before, when Tommen was born. How Alyssa ran towards her in love. She had just seen sixth nameday then. _Now, eighth.. How fast girls grow?_

"Tommen needs to change, Alyssa. And you will make peace with your brother. He is your blood. You will not raise hand against him. A Prince must be treated better. Do you understand?", she snarled that Alyssa cowered and bent her head. Cersei was tired of always doing this. She hoped Joff and Alyssa, passed this stage, faster.

Alyssa clutched to Cersei's skirt like a little cub and nodded her head. Her daughter would always come around. Alyssa was quite stubborn, but she would always come back to Cersei, without any questions. Even Joff was sometimes difficult to handle. It was always easier with Alyssa. "Why is Joff, the crown Prince, when I am older to him?", Alyssa asked in sadness.

Cersei would have laughed, if it was not for the irony. If truth be told, the throne belonged to Alyssa. _But no one must know. No one._ "Because he is the male leader of our house..", Cersei paused for a moment thinking about Jaime. "..after your father.. And the crown always goes to the male heir."

"Why not for woman?.. I am better than Joff. I read and write better than him. And I do everything Septa Edyth asks of me, better than the girls with me. I have read all the books, uncle Tyrion gave. And.. And.. If you ever give me a chance, I will learn to sword fight, like uncle Jaime too..," she ended looking at Cersei with a glance of pride and strength.

Alyssa was Cersei. There was no doubt in it. Cersei always wanted what men like Robert, Jaime and her father had. The power that these men possessed. She wanted it. She thrived and lived for it. They denied everything for Cersei, when Jaime was sent to train with swords, while she was sent to learn songs. They denied.. Else, she would have been better than Jaime. Sometimes, even her brother acted a fool, ranting about killing the Mad King, saying about how he failed Elia and her children. She never understood the reason to play a gallant knight. But when Jaime was inside of her.. Cersei felt to be living as a man.. That was what she loved in him, her brother, her lover. Now, to hear her little cub, go through the same phase, Cersei loved her even more.

Cersei cupped Alyssa's face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Women have a lot more ways to grab power, my little cub. One such, doesn't involve where you will hurt yourself.," she ended and wiped all the tears away from Alyssa's face. Alyssa was growing brighter; she didn't doubt it. But she could never let her get hurt by playing with weapons. The prophecy etched her mind.. _Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds.. And when your tears have drowned you, the ... shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you._

She pushed her thoughts away as she knew she would never let that happen. She would keep her cubs safe and secure. Alyssa spoke about how that little monster, Tyrion, had taught her to play Cyvasse and she won him. Cersei rolled her eyes at the mere mention of that wretched creature. If Robert had enough time to give attention to his children, why would they go to others. It was around that time, she heard Jaime come in._ Ah.. Her sweet brother.._ She wanted to send Alyssa away, but her heart sank knowing she couldn't spend time with her little cub. But, she wanted Jaime.. It had been days since they met.

"How about you go play with Myrcella and Tommen? Uncle Jaime and I have something important to speak..," Cersei ended Alyssa's boring conversation.

Alyssa turned back to see Jaime stand at the door and adjusted her dress properly. It was so different to see her daughter behave that way. Alyssa looked back at Jaime and curtsied with a blush. "Ser Jaime.." Jaime responded with a wide grin and gave a nod at her. Jaime never liked Alyssa, when she was born. He always complained Alyssa was taking Cersei away from him. Sometimes, he ranted and raved for days that how Alyssa would become a problem to Joffrey. But she convinced him otherwise. Only recently, she observed Jaime speak with her. _In the all eight years.._ A lump formed in her throat, wondering if Alyssa favoured Cersei, the same way, in the interest in men too. And that thought didn't set well for Cersei.

Once her daughter left from Cersei's solar, Jaime latched the door and came towards her. She poured a goblet of wine for herself and was lost in her thought. Jaime stood behind and caressed her back, gently. She wanted not to think much. Not really. It was silly. Until those words repeated in the back of her head. _Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear._

No.. Not Alyssa. Not her sweet little cub. Jaime kissed her neck and she felt anger and sad worrying about something stupid. "What was that..?", she yelled and turned back to meet Jaime's eyes with spitting venom.

"What was what..?", Jaime asked with a grin and moved his hand all around her body. She was getting lost in his touch. _Her love.. Her other half.._

"What is happening with Alyssa?..," she asked that stupid question that was itching her heart. Jaime laughed violently like a mad man.

"Are you really getting jealous of your own.. little daughter..?," he mocked carelessly. Of Course she was not. Jaime was her uncle.. Although Cersei would have preferred it better, if Jaime was Alyssa's father too. Alyssa was just being a young, naive girl and beautiful.. _until there comes another, __**younger and more beautiful**_

"I must admit, sweet sister. She is resembling more of you, day by day. I could see you, in her, when you were young, except for her hair.." Jaime's hand went to all the errotic part to make her knees go weak. She moved away from Jaime and poured another glass of wine for those words. _**Beautiful and younger**_**. **She didn't want to think much but she ended up grinding down those words into her head.

Jaime came near and lifted her chin up. "Are you really upset over the mere fact that, Alyssa blushed at me.."

"Alyssa?.." Her brother never called her with her first name. He would only call Alyssa as Cersei's daughter, Robert's daughter or little doe. _Never first name. _She must be crazy for thinking too much. Yet.. Somewhere, her heart throbbed faster. Very faster. She poured another goblet to not to think anything more. "What do you both speak often?"

Jaime looked very irritated but if he wanted her, he had to say her the truth. She had to know. "She would come to the court-yard and see me practice. One day, she said she liked my moves. She asked about the story of the smiling-knight." He ended. Sooner, he let out a sigh and shook his head. "She is just a little girl, curious to know about gallant knights, Cersei. As I never spoke with her, she thinks me as a hero. Now, come to me..," he pulled her towards him.

She let herself enjoy her brother's touch. His hands running over her body. His wet lips placing kisses around her neck, made her moan. She wanted him. She wanted to feel him inside. They made love and she felt whole. All the thoughts ran away only to be filled with pleasure. "Jaime.. oh.. brother..", she called his name and they both reached climax at the same time.

Once Jaime left, her mind went to those same dark places. Alyssa was hers. Her daughter. Her little cub. Her first born. Yet.. What if..? What if it was a sign for the prophecy come true. Jaime always said Cersei was the beautiful most woman in the Seven Kingdoms. Even that drunken fool, Robert, said the same. Now her own lover, her brother was saying, Alyssa looked beautiful. She poured another goblet of wine, unable to decide or turn anything in her mind. She got furious with anger and threw the goblet at the wall before.


	3. Her Nameday Present

Her Nameday Present

**This is one of the moments of Alyssa's life, that I could promise you guys to see some of Cersei in her nature (Actually a lot of Cersei in her). Let me know if you guys enjoy it. **

_**ALYSSA**_

_Three years later,_

The seamstress took the measurement as she stood straight and held her hands out. It was Lenna Lannister, her distant cousin and friend, who commented immediately. "The dress will look very beautiful on you, Alyssa."

She saw the dress that was placed on the table. The dress was lavishly designed with golden thread works in a crimson silk cloth. It was her own work. She knew Mother would be very happy to see herself dress, in Lannister colours, to celebrate her eleventh nameday. This time, mother had invited, only close family, instead of arranging for a big feast to the whole court. She wondered how mother convinced father, for he lived most of his life only in feasts and drinks. She was not a child anymore as they always thought her to be. Father had changed a lot over the years.

He used be very handsome- tall and strong. Now, he was fat - with beard covering his face. He drank a lot and spent most of his time in feasting and hunting. He even took other women to bed. And she hated him for that. Yet, she loved him. She hoped Father would change and spend time with her, as like those old days, when he took her everywhere in his arms.

"You must get your measurements too, Lenna.," she ended looking at her cousin.

Lenna smiled happily and gave the seamstress her measurements. Alyssa knew Lenna was not as beautiful as her. Everyone in the court had praised Alyssa for how beautiful she looked. And she was very proud of that. But the golden straight hairs of Lenna, gave a twist of anger, in her stomach. Mother always praised Alyssa's beauty, when she was young. But now, even Mother started complaining, saying Alyssa could not be so beautiful, without the golden locks.

Had Alyssa got those golden hair, she would have replicated mother, who was the beautiful most woman in the Seven Kingdoms.

Lately, she was angry at everyone. Mother restricted her to attend any feasts, saying she didn't want any men to see her daughter. But Alyssa loved feasts where the sons of Lords' used to ask her hand for a dance. But now, all she did was to listen to Lenna and Tya, who enjoyed those dances and explained the details the next morning, about those handsome boys. Alyssa had practiced every moves and even the Septa Edyth appreciated her, saying she was very gracious. Now, even for her own name day celebration, the big feast didn't happen. While Joffrey got a tourney in his name, at Lannisport, two years back.

_Joffrey.._ The name of her own brother gave a bile taste to her tongue. He got everything she deserved. Mother spent more time with him. Eventhough father loved Alyssa more, he took Joffrey everywhere, as he was the crown Prince. But he didn't deserve any of it. She wanted Joffrey to be like uncle Jaime, who loved and cared for his sister. Although, uncle Jaime never spoke with her much, she always admired him. But Joffrey was not even like little Tommen. He was a monster.

Joffrey had hit her several times, as he grew older. And whenever she went to mother, it was Joffrey who always won. Alyssa tried so much to protect little Tommen from her monster brother's torments. Yet she failed sometimes unable to protect herself or Tommen. There was only one person, Joffrey was scared of. It was her uncle Tyrion.

She would spend a whole day with uncle Tyrion, laughing at his witty remarks and japes. They had argued over and over about all the books they had read. Uncle Tyrion was brilliant and kind. She wished to go meet him soon to play Cyvasse with him.

Once the seamstress left her chamber, Lenna came towards her. "Will your uncle Jaime, attend the feast?", Lenna asked with a wide grin.

"Of course he will.", she responded irritatingly. Lenna whirled around in happiness.

"I wonder if he will dance with me.. He is a gallant knight and so much handsome..," Lenna blushed in wonder.

Alyssa felt another twist in her gut looking at Lenna's happiness. Alyssa had seen over the years how uncle Jaime, swung his sword in the court-yard. It was him and Ser Barristan, the best swords. She wanted to be like them and like father. But she was not supposed to lift any weapon, as she was a Princess and a girl. She hated being like that, to be controlled and never given a chance. She looked back at Lenna who was seeing herself in mirror.

"Lenna.. You must dance with Tyrek or Lancel. They will look proper for your age. You can't even match uncle Jaime's height."

Lenna narrowed her brows and looked back at her. "But you said yesterday, that you would dance with him.."

Alyssa got irritated by Lenna's demeanor to accuse. "Yes.. Because he is my uncle. Not yours..," she snapped immediately.

"I see.. You are always jealous of me, Alyssa. For my golden hairs. You are scared that men will see that I am more beautiful than you. It is good that the Queen never lets you to attend feast. Or you will be heartbroken of how many boys come to ask for a dance to me..," Lenna spat in anger.

Alyssa clenched her fingers tight to make a fist. She wanted to slap Lenna for how she spoke. But she controlled knowing, she would become Joffrey if she did it. Instead, she took Lenna's dress that was stitched for the feast and tore it with her hand. Lenna looked abashed and tears washed her face but Alyssa didn't care.

"You will not attend the feast, anymore. Who do you think you spoke with? I am the Princess..", Alyssa said and her chest heaved in anger. "Get out from here and never see my face. If I find you in the feast, I will make sure to cut your golden hair and no one will ever look at you..," she yelled.

Lenna ran out of the chamber crying. Alyssa dropped herself in a chair nearby with anger still rippling through her eyes. Lenna was wrong. Father, uncle Tyrion, uncle Renly, everyone had said she was beautiful and they always compared Alyssa to Mother. She knew, it was very rash of her to speak that way to her friend, but Lenna crossed her limits. Mother was always right, when she asked to never trust anyone other than family. Alyssa was stupid to trust these girls.

Perhaps, now Mother would be happy knowing Lenna would never be close with her. She left from her chamber to see Myrcella and Tommen who would be probably playing with Tommen's cats. Upon entering, she heard Tommen crying and screaming. Alyssa ran towards him and saw Joffrey beating little Tommen, her five years old little brother.

"Joffrey.. Stop it.." She screamed and stopped his hand.

"Ah.. Welcome sister.. I was waiting for you. To give you a name day gift.. in advance." He smirked and took her wrist.

She knew what he was going to do. He would always hit Alyssa and Tommen, because in his stupid head, he thought they both would compete for his stupid throne. Had he ever learned laws of Westeros properly, he would know that it was not possible. But what did he ever learn? Nothing.. She shrugged her hand immediately out from him and she could see his anger through his emerald eyes.

She was always stronger than him. And he too knew it. She controlled herself to not hit Joffrey back, as she knew that would end up in bad repercussions with Mother. So, he went to Tommen and stood before him. "Perhaps, our little brother will like to have your gift.." Joffrey smiled viciously and took Tommen's wrist.

"No", she screamed and stood in between Joffrey and Tommen pushing Joffrey's hand away. "He is our little brother, Joff"

"He is weak and he always cry. He doesn't have stomach to be brave. As his brother I need to teach him to be strong.. and brave" Joffrey said with a sick smile.

"For that you have to be brave, brother.." She commented under her breath. She regretted the very next second, seeing Joffrey grind his teeth and clench his jaw. How could he change from being a handsome Prince to a dangerous monster in a split second? "Sorry.. It was a mistake.," she apologized immediately, as she knew he would hurt her again.

"I need to teach a lesson to you, first. How to speak with the crown Prince.." He snapped and took her wrist to twist. She bore the pain remembering how she yelled at Lenna, the same way as Joffrey. _Perhaps, she deserved it._ She tried hard to pull back the tears but the pain was unbearable. She pushed Joffrey's hand away while he laughed at her maliciously. He came closer and looked at her from head to toe. "You are growing.. Aren't you?..," he said and stared at her chest laying his eyes upon her budding bosoms. She felt disgusting of even standing before him. "I hope you bleed soon. That way we can send you to far away dungeons. If it is my choice, I will give you to an old man with sagging balls." He said and laughed violently.

How could this monster be her brother? Aren't brothers supposed to protect their sisters? She hated him and to look at his face she felt disgusted.

"That is why it will never be your choice, my nephew."

Everyone turned back to the door and saw uncle Tyrion come in with a book in his hand. Tommen ran towards uncle and she went near him too, while tears rolled down her cheek. Joffrey looked startled and he walked towards the three.

"It will be. One day, I will become the King. Then, you all will be mine to torment." Joffrey yelled.

Uncle Tyrion looked at her bruised wrist and he walked towards Joffrey. "Aren't you ashamed of hurting your own brother and sister?", uncle asked in deep voice.

"I am teaching them a lesson."

Uncle gave a tight slap to Joffrey's right cheek and even Alyssa closed her eyes feeling the pain. Joffrey immediately yelled aloud, "How dare you beat me..?" Uncle backhanded again on Joffrey's left cheek that made Joffrey take two steps back from uncle. "I will say this to mother.." He stuttered in pain.

"Make sure to tell what you did to your sister. We shall see who your mother believes.," uncle Tyrion replied calmly and Alyssa saw Joffrey get feared. He always fooled mother, saying he never meant to do it. And mother always failed to see the truth. Although she wondered if mother never wanted to see the truth. But Joffrey was a coward. He would never dare to say mother about what happened here when uncle Tyrion was there. Joffrey left the chamber while holding both his hand to his reddened cheeks.

Uncle Tyrion came towards her and touched her hand. She was not very taller than her uncle. Yet, she had grown over him. So, she knelt down before him and her eyes were filled with sadness.

"My Princess.. Are we crying here?", he asked holding her cheeks.

She slipped a small smile and shook her head. "I will not cry..," she replied and Tommen hugged her tight from behind.

"I am sorry, sister.. I should have protected you from him.. But he is so strong.," he said feebly that made her eyes widen and she patted his shoulder. This was how brothers should be.

Uncle laughed lightly and looked at Tommen who looked terrified of seeing uncle's smile. Tommen was a gentle boy and he got scared seeing uncle slap Joffrey. Understanding Tommen's fear uncle tickled Tommen till he laughed aloud. "Don't be scared of anyone. I won't ever hurt anyone who doesn't do any wrong. But we always have to stand up for ourselves.. Don't we..?," uncle asked and they both nodded. "Now.. Shall we play a game of Cats and rats?.," he asked and they both agreed.

_**CERSEI**_

She entered the feast hall, in a green dress made of myrish silk, that trailed along the floor. Alyssa walked next to her, in crimson dress. Cersei wanted Alyssa to wear her hair, in southern patterns, but she had thick straight black hair, that was very difficult to make any designs. Most of the time Alyssa had braids and left the rest of her open along the shoulders. Cersei hated seeing those black hair. It should have been golden locks. Yet, that bought her a small vindictive happiness, as she knew Alyssa could never be more beautiful than Cersei without golden locks.

For the past three years, she reminded herself of this over and over in her head, to come out of the prophecy trance. But nothing helped Cersei. She loved Alyssa with her whole heart. Yet, somewhere deep down her heart, she was scared. She was panicking every day hoping it was never the truth. She had scolded Alyssa for nothing. Even, she had beat her daughter sometimes only to end up crying at night for doing it. Was she turning to be monster for her first born?

Guilt occupied her head as Alyssa looked back and gave a wide smile. Never once Alyssa left Cersei's side. Even when she yelled and screamed or beat and hurt her. Her beautiful, soulful daughter. _What did I do to get her? _They reached the feast table and everyone took their seat. Cersei sat near Robert at the head of the table. Alyssa sat next to Cersei's side and she felt happy seeing her daughter full of smile.

Jaime, Tyrion, Renly and Stannis also sat in their seats. Some of the small counsel had also gathered. Cersei made sure all the Lannisters in the court to join too. She had restricted Alyssa to join any feast in the past two years, as she was worried of other ladies' who could corrupt her daughter's mind or lords' who could use her beauty to spoil her. But now Cersei wanted her daughter to enjoy with her family. Robert yelled for not letting him have a big feast. _What did he ever care other than feasting and whoring?_ She had to protect her cubs from those scheming monsters and she would do anything for it.

The hall filled with music and songs. Sooner fifteen courses of meals was served. Only Tya was present next to Alyssa - Lenna was missing. Cersei was happy that little brat didn't join the feast. Cersei took Alyssa's hand and her daughter looked back with a wide smile. "I have made this specially for you..," she said and her handmaid bought a ornate box. Cersei gave it to Alyssa and she beamed seeing it.

Alyssa hugged her immediately and Cersei wanted to immerse herself in that pleasant moment. "Mother.. It looks just like yours.," Alyssa beamed and took the golden chain with lion pendant that had tiny rubies to its eyes.

"It is.. my little cub.," Cersei replied and helped Alyssa wear it around her neck. She looked radiant and a moment of weakness came to Cersei, when those words repeated back in her head. _Until there comes another, younger and more beautiful_

It was disturbed by Robert's laughter. "Ah.. You better colour her hair gold, if you want to make her a Lannister..," he grunted. "Come here, my little doe..," he called and opened his arms to her daughter. Alyssa ran around and jumped hugging him. "See what I have got for you..", he said and a maid came to give Alyssa a big doll wrapped in myrish silk. Her daughter took it in her hand and smiled politely before returning back to her seat. Of course Alyssa had her manners but Cersei knew how stupid Robert behaved.

"What a beautiful gift, you gave!," Cersei said to Robert sarcastically, yet silently, not willing to let others hear her mock. "Do you still think Alyssa as a little girl to play with dolls?," she mocked again to see Robert stop his drinking.

"Why not?.. She said she liked it.." Robert looked at Alyssa with widened eyes.

"She is a growing woman. Are you blind enough to not even see it..," Cersei remarked and observed Alyssa get all other gifts from her uncles. It was then, Jaime came near her and gave a beautiful golden bracelet.

Alyssa grinned ear to ear with a blush that said she liked Jaime's gift. Cersei had to admit that her stomach was churning even though she knew it was her little daughter who was innocent and naive. Cersei saw Robert who parted his mouth looking at them both with angry eyes.

When Jaime placed his lips to her knuckles, Alyssa returned back a thanks by placing a kiss to his cheek and a blush that was turning Alyssa's cheeks red. Jaime mussed up her hair and left from that place. Robert held the wine goblet so tight in his hand that the glass shattered and pierced his hands, making blood drip through his fist. Everyone in the feast hall was disturbed by it and Ser Barristan ran towards him to help him up. Cersei looked back at her husband in anger for spoiling that one feast which her daughter was supposed to enjoy. Although her heart felt at ease knowing there won't be any more scene between Jaime and Alyssa.

_Younger and more beautiful.. _

Those words kept ringing in her head as she walked back to her chamber. She tried a lot to convince herself but those words were resting on her mind itching her heart too much. Everyone had said how Alyssa was looking beautiful. Even Jaime said many times to her. Will he like Alyssa? _No.. Not Jaime._ He would never do it. But her heart was pacing restlessly unable to forget what happened in the feast hall.

She knew it was nothing, not more than a child's dreams. Cersei herself, had it for Rhaegar. Every girl of Alyssa's age would dream of a chivalrous knight. But.. Alyssa was not any girl. She was the most beautiful girl.

_Younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear._

Will Alyssa take everything from Cersei? What if Alyssa take Jaime from her? Will she? Cersei drank more wine unable to think anything more. Alyssa was her own precious cub. But this had to stop. This feeling had to stop and it would only stop if Alyssa was no more. Y_es.. She had to do it. For Joffrey.. For Jaime.. No.. For herself._ It was selfish but she had to do it. She didn't give up everything and married that whore monger only to loose it all. She had to harden her heart and do it.

Two days later, she walked to Robert's chamber and for the first time she saw him without any drinks in hand. A tight silk cloth was bandaged in his left fist that showed how clumsily he had hurt himself in his daughter's name day feast. The silence was broken when Robert got up and paced the chamber heavily.

"I spoke with Jon..," he said in a low tone that made even Cersei to worry. "I spoke with Jon for possible alliances to be made for Alyssa.," he ended.

She expected that from Robert but never really thought he would do very soon. "And why is that?"

"Why is that?.." He roared. "My daughter is blushing over that Kingslayer.. He is her uncle..," he yelled and beat the table with his wounded fist.

_Oh.. Poor Robert.. You beat the table for your daughter just blushing for him. What would you do when you find out your wife was fucking him._

Robert managed to gather himself and shook his head. "This is the right choice. Even Jon agreed. I can't see my daughter learn wrong things around here. And it is my fault. I never did my duty to teach her anything.," he said politely and for a moment Cersei felt sad. She would have fought tooth and nail, for her daughter, at any other time. _Now.. No.. Not now.. She had to let her go, for everyone's sake._

"We must send Alyssa as a ward to Casterly Rock..," she said sternly. She wouldn't let Robert choose some unworthy house who could hurt her.

"Your father..?" Robert laughed violently. "Hear to yourself woman. Do you really think he will take care of her? I will kill myself before giving her to your father."

Cersei saw the truth in that statement. Yet, there was no other choice. She had to let her go but not to any dangerous place. "Where do you think she will be taken care of, Robert?," she yelled in pain of even doing it.

"Jon said about the Martels and the Tyrells."

"Are you sick in your mind? The Martels would kill-"

"Hush now, woman. It was what Jon said. Not in my dreams will I send her there. Those Targaryen spawns..," he paused and sat down in his chair. "I love her, Cersei. The only woman I love is Alyssa. I will not let her suffer."

She knew it long back. When Alyssa was born, he arranged a feast for four days. He took her in his arms and attended the small counsel. He even forgot himself as a King and made her sit in the iron throne. Those days, Cersei had a hope that Robert would change._ But no.. _He returned back to the same ways of whoring and drinking. But with Alyssa she knew he loved her.

"I am going to send her to the North. Ned Stark has a son, the heir of Winterfell, Robb Stark. He even has a daughter of Alyssa's age. She will be a ward there. Learn their culture and customs. When they both come of age, the wedding will happen..," Robert ended and looked back at Cersei for her opinion.

Her heart pained imagining to send Alyssa out from her hand. Was she in her right mind to let Alyssa go away? _No.. No mother would do._ Tears formed a layer around her iris but she pulled it back and drank wine that was placed in the table. _The North.. Cold, dry place._ Alyssa would never like it. She would hate it. But did she have any other option? The Martels were snakes. The Tyrells were nothing but power mongers. No other houses would be safe or worth enough for her daughter.

Ned Stark was the honorable most man in the Seven Kingdoms. The northerners were savages but he was a very good man. And the North was the biggest and oldest Kingdom. They flaunt saying blood of the first men ran through their veins. Alyssa would rule there in the future. _But.. _Cersei would miss every part of her daughter's life. Was it even worth it?

_No.. I can't think about it. I have to send her.._

"Fine.. Send a raven to him.," she responded and got up from the chair.

"Cersei.." Robert called and she stood still. "She will be happy there. Trust me..," Robert placed his hand on her shoulder and she nodded her head.

"I know.. I will speak with her. She will not take it well." Cersei ended and walked towards the door.


	4. The Gloomy North

The Gloomy North

**Here we go.. Our Princess going to the gloomy North. Yes.. She doesn't have any good feeling going to North. I tried my best to make sure why and how. Let me know your comments.**

_**ALYSSA**_

She was standing in the audience chamber of the court yard as she watched men spar against each other. She wondered how good it would feel to touch a sword in hand. _It looked easy. Not so difficult._ But no one ever let her touch even a wooden sword. She had completed all her lessons from the Septa Edyth - stitched, danced and sang harp. She did everything perfect as a Princess was supposed to do. Septa Edyth always praised her for everything, except standing like this, watching men fight and running. Septa would always say, _You are so willful child, when it comes to seeing this stupid fights._

It was not stupid to fight. Fighting won wars, no one ever sang a song and won war. But Septa was right in a way. Father might have won the war, but he doesn't rule the Kingdom as he should be. Only men in his stupid counsel ruled it, who were not fit enough, to even lift their fingers. Mother would say it as war tactic, to use honey laced words. She never learned it properly, as it always felt distant to her.

Her thoughts drifted away and she reached her chamber. She was surprised to find mother to be sitting in Alyssa bed. She beamed happily as she ran towards her and hugged tight. Her mother's fingers pushed back a strand of hair from Alyssa's forehead and tucked it behind her ears. She looked at mother's eyes to realize the sadness that was flashing in them.

"Mother.. What happened? Are you well?" She was panicked to see mother's emerald green eyes surround with sorrowness.

Mother slipped a small smile and nodded in assurance. "What have I done to get a soul as pure as yours..?", mother cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. Her heart twisted in pain knowing something was wrong. Why was she upset?

"Did I do something wrong?," she asked hesitantly and hoped Mother would forgive her if it was anything about Joffrey. Mother shook her head and held her hand tightly.

"You are perfect. My perfect little cub.," Mother said and pulled Alyssa closer. "Remember the time when I said you will marry a lord of a great house and rule his Kingdom by his side..?"

Alyssa swallowed a lump that formed by her throat and she looked at her mother warily. Were they going to marry her to some fat lord? "But you said, I have to bleed first.."

"Yes." Mother paused and stroked Alyssa's cheek gently. "Your father and I, found a very suitable house for you. The Starks. They are the biggest and powerful most Kingdom. You will marry the heir of Winterfell, Robb Stark, after you bleed. But for now, you will go there and learn their ways and culture."

Alyssa shook her head and pulled away from Mother. Her heart was paining imagining she was being shipped off to some far away cold lands. "Why?.. Wasn't I supposed to be with you? The girls from the Rocks come here to spend their days with me. Everyone comes to King's Landing. No one ever goes from here..," she sobbed not willing to accept what mother spoke.

Mother looked down for a moment and gasped the air around. "Alyssa.. My sweet little cub. Come here.." Mother extended her arms and called her. She wanted to run into those arms and fall into Mother's grasp. She wanted nothing else other than being with Mother. But.. Her heart ached wondering why was she shipped off. Slowly, her legs moved without her accord and she fell into her mother's arms. If it was any other day, mother would have scolded her for crying. But that day Alyssa was drenching mother's dress with tears.

"Is it because, I am a girl, mother? Had I been a boy, I would have stayed with you forever, as Joffrey. Right?," she wondered and raised up her chin.

"No. I want you to be with me, forever. But.. It is for your good. It is for our family." Mother's eyes teared up and that was the first time Alyssa had ever seen her mother cry in her whole life. She hugged Alyssa tight and sobbed for a while. "Forgive me.. Please.," Mother muttered as she cried and Alyssa pulled back and wiped Mother's tears. _Crying is for weak_. This was what mother taught her. It hurted Alyssa to see mother crying, more than leaving. She was a lioness and the Queen. She was not supposed to cry, whatever the reasons it could be.

"Mother.. Please don't cry. I will go wherever you ask me to." She sobbed. She didn't want to go. She would be leaving mother, father, Myrcella, little Tommen, uncle Renly, uncle Stannis, uncle Tyrion and even uncle Jaime. But.. She would do anything for mother.

"You must always know that I love you with my whole heart. You are my first born. And one day you will return to me.. I am doing this for our family. You must understand.."

Alyssa cried for a while wondering if there was someone to save her from this misery. That night, she slept hugging mother, after so many years. Things moved very fast in the next three weeks. Mother had arranged for a seamstress to stitch thick and heavy clothes. She didn't attend any classes with the Septa. Instead she spent time with Myrcella and Tommen - her little sister and brother. She wandered around the Red Keep and ran in the garden picking up the scented flowers to take everything to her heart before she left.

Whenever she went to meet the girls - her friends, all they asked and gossiped was about, Robb Stark. _Her betrothed. _No one knew anything about him.Sometimes she wondered how he looked.Father always used to say stories about Ned Stark - his dear friend. But the north was a very cold place. And as far as she had seen, all the northerners looked like savages - bearded and gloomy. Why would they send her there? Did they hate her that much?

The Septa Edyth, cried on the last day, when she came for helping her pack her things. She must admit that she had become very close with the Septa. Mother would always say not to trust anyone other than family. But she didn't have the grit in herself, as mother. What would happen in the North, without mother?

There were chests of clothes and her accessories were packed and placed, in her chamber. She looked at her chamber and felt everything to be taken away from her, in a moon's time. She saw a huge shadow loom over the door and walked towards the door, to see uncle Tyrion stand there. She had held her tears all these days, not willing to hurt mother or father and composed herself as a Princess should be. But she broke down when she saw her uncle and knelt down to hug him.

She had played many games with uncle Tyrion. He was the only man who was so kind and talented. They both had competition in reading books. She learned broken high Valyrian and practiced with him. They had this amazing bond that she never had with any of her uncles or even the girls around her. Most importantly, he was the only person to recognize her talent and appreciate. _Not mother. Not father. Only uncle Tyrion._

Uncle Tyrion motioned some guards to come in and they bought a big chest, full of books. She jumped to her feet and ran towards the chest and opened every book. It had books of war strategies, dragons, the Westeros history, Forbidden lands, the horses and arakhs of the Khals. It had much and more. Around twenty books were there. She opened everything and read the first page.

"Avy jorraelan..," she said twisting her tongue that made funny noise for which both laughed aloud.

"I love you too..," uncle replied and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "The journey will be long and you can read in the wheelhouse.. As I assume you don't really have better company, on the way. I heard the Winterfell library is big. You will have all the time and peace to read everything there.", uncle ended.

"But I thought I will be going in a horse.. I always wanted to..," she said sadly.

Uncle Tyrion laughed. "Why didn't you get to be born as a boy?" She had asked this question every day of her life. Uncle understood that and patted her shoulder. "I really don't want to imagine you as a boy. You have your mother's beauty. It is feminine.. You can ride a horse in the North, I suppose. The northerners let women be more open. Although, for now, your mother is preparing an extravagant wheelhouse for you."

"Wouldn't that cause unwanted attention..?," she asked naively.

"Remind me how many namedays you saw.. Your mother is sending the bravest sworn sword, Ser Barristan Selmy, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, to take you safe to Winterfell. He will return back sooner. But with him near you, there is no need to worry.," he assured. She knew Ser Barristan was a valiant knight, who could fight any man, to keep her safe. But she was not ready to leave King's Landing.

"What is it, my sweet niece? Are you worried?" He said and came near to touch her shoulder to comfort.

"I don't want to go to the North. I heard the northerners are not soft. My friends said they are bearded, grumpy and gloomy beasts." Uncle Tyrion laughed aloud and bent down to take a book from the chest.

"They are, indeed. Because they are different. It doesn't mean they are not nice people. They are strong and hard men. You should read this book to know their history and victories."

She eyed the book for sometime but she didn't get any interest in reading it. She nodded her head at uncle, not willing to express any more emotions in her eyes.

"Do you know how beautiful the North looks when the snow falls?," uncle asked.

She was born in long summer and she had never heard of snow falls other than reading in the books. She shook her head accepting she never knew.

"It is like rain. But snow would fall instead of water to drench you in silvery dress. You can play with fresh snow and even build snow castles and snow man out of it. It will be so much fun.."

She imagined everything and for a moment she thought otherwise. _Perhaps, the north might actually be fun and beautiful. _She smiled widely at uncle Tyrion.

"Now.. My sweet niece.. Will you forget me after going there..?," he asked tilting his head.

"No.. Never.. Avy jorraelan, uncle..," she said and kissed him in his cheeks.

They both spoke and left the chamber as the servants picked up the all the packed chests. Her whole family stood in line to send her off. Once her things were loaded into the wagon, mother introduced a girl to her.

"She will accompany you in Winterfell and be your handmaid.. Her name is Lyna Lannister," mother said. She saw the girl and understood she was not a typical Lannister. She had brown black hair. Mother had made the girl to be her double, incase of any unknown attacks. She doubted if the girl even knew this. She must have born in to a small family in a long line of Lannisters, as a fifth or sixth daughter. She even looked older than Alyssa and had no similarities other than the hair colour, that too was not dark as Alyssa's hairs.

But the girl looked excited, probably hoping to wed a hedge knight or a lord's son in the North. Still.. who would want to leave King's Landing and leave to the North. She just nodded her head and hugged mother.

She felt mother's embrace soothing and calming. How she wished to be just close like this. To get lost in that warmth. Why did the Gods made her a girl? Mother gave a tenderly kiss on her cheek. She moved to father and he saw her with sad eyes. She ran and jumped on him as he lifted her to the air. He was still strong. He laughed aloud but it sooner turned very sad.

"Write to me father.. Please.. Don't forget me..," she pleaded.

"Alyssa.. You are my first born. The bells of King's Landing sung for a whole day on the day of your birth.. I will never forget to write. When the time comes, I will come meet you.," he promised.

She smiled and hugged him tight as much as her arms could catch. Finally she spoke with uncle Renly, uncle Stannis, uncle Tyrion and even said a good bye to uncle Jaime, who just nodded his head. She went to Myrcella and Tommen, who were small as rats. She hugged them both and while Tommen cried with tears falling down. She had been with them since they were born. She loved them so much. Myrcella kept asking to not to go. She consoled them both and got up from there. It was Joffrey who was standing at last, with pouty lips and a sick smile.

She stood before him as a curtsey, but he came closer to give a hug. He whispered in her ears, "I wish I could hurt your hand one last time, sister". He said and touched her wrist slowly. But she knew he would not dare to touch her infront of mother and father.

She hugged him more tight and whispered back in his ears. "I wish I could cut your cock one last time, brother." She pulled back immediately and observed his sick grin change into anger twisted frown. She smirked at him in pride as she saw his face turn sour. She was leaving anyway and she knew he would not run to mother and twist the tales now. How good it felt to take his power away from him? How good it actually felt to have power over that monster? If there was something that she wouldn't miss in King's Landing, then it was this monster.

She looked one last time at everything. _Her home.. Her loved ones.._ She was leaving everything to a cold place. She hated the Starks and the Winterfell. She hated Robb Stark.. She hated every thing that separated her from her own family. But she didn't cry, instead she gave a gentle smile at everyone, as the column started before her with thirty men to guard around her.

On the way to the North, she took a small liking to Lyna. She was very different - not ladylike at all. They both spoke sometimes and most of the times, Lyna spoke about boys and men.

After a week's ride, she walked out of her camp that the men had raised and found Ser Barristan guarding. "My Princess.. Do you need anything?,"he said and gave a smile.

"We have been riding for more than a week, Ser Barristan.. And I am inside that wheelhouse all the time.. I want to stretch my legs and go for a walk..," she explained. He never left her side and he made men to scout at all directions. He was always alert and strict. She wondered if he even slept one night, as he was always taking guard. "Can you accompany me, Ser?," she asked knowing he would not let her roam alone or with Lyna.

"Of course, my lady..," he said and offered his arms. She was not as tall as him, but she easily held on to his hand and walked through those lands. They were still in the South. She had heard the North was the largest Kingdom. A combination of all other six kingdoms together. She wanted to read the book uncle Tyrion gave, but she decided against it, hoping to read later. She wondered how father was the king of those lands.

"Do you know anything about the Wall..?," she asked as that was the one interesting structure that she heard of the North. It was far away, still she could see it once. What else was there to do?

"Aye.. My lady. It was built by Brandon the Builder to stop the wildlings come to the other side. Taking the black and defending the Wall was a honor for men.," he said. "It is like Kingsguard.. They are sworn for life of celibacy and service to the Wall.."

Knights always liked to sing songs about glory and honor. She already read about these in her lessons. But she was very curious about the stories. "They say scary stories about the the Wall and beyond. About Giants, mammoths..," she explained and heard a big laugh from the old man.

"They are said by the wet nurse to scare the children to sleep, my princess. You must not worry. The Starks are one of the oldest and strongest houses. Blood of the first men runs through their veins.. And Ned Stark..," he paused.

When he stopped walking she didn't question him. Instead she looked around. She felt something very unusual and held her Knight's hand tighter. The whole land was silent and she knew there was something wrong. They had moved out of the camp a little far and their men were far away from them. Six men emerged from the trees around. Ser Barristan unsheathed his sword and she clenched her hand very tight.

"My princess.. I want you to run.. Run very fast.. Like you always run in the Keep, towards our men.. Don't look back.. Will you?," he asked and fear stuck her throat.

She nodded hesitantly as the six men came towards them. She turned back and ran fast as he said. Her heart beat faster and she took longer strides holding her skirt above her ankle. She ran fast and faster. She knew she was very close. Suddenly, a man jumped on her from the side. She moved a little and he fell down. But he screamed to hold her legs that she fell face first down for the speed she ran..

"Got a princess for myself..," he said and dragged her through the mud. She screamed aloud gripping the mud beneath her.

He pulled her beneath himself and turned her to face him. He touched her legs and pulled her skirt above her knees. He had a stout body and scars all over his face. He smiled cruelly and unlaced his breeches to take his cock out.. "Your old man will die.. Show me your cunt now.. I will fuck you hard.," he smiled showing his ugly teeth.

Her heart beat fast and faster as he leaned towards her. But tears didn't come instead she thought for a moment. Instead of fighting him, she let him come down. She held to the mud below clenching in her fist. As he came near, she immediately threw the mud right into his eyes. He closed his eyes and stumbled down. She swiftly got up and kicked his balls that he screamed aloud.

"You bitch..," he cursed and unsheathed his sword to randomly swing around. She knew she could outrun him as he was not able to open his eyes.

_How dare he touch me.. I am the Princess.. I am the daughter of the King._

She kicked five times around, from all sides and he yelled cursing her. She hit him with a stone that was nearby and blood ran through his temple of his forehead. He cried and dropped the sword down.

She took the dropped sword in her hand. It was heavy.. very heavy. But she pointed it to his neck and he stopped moving. Her hands trembled and she cried for father. _For father to come.. _She should be strong but her heart gave out. She couldn't shove it in. That was when a hand came from behind to hold her sword hand. She turned back to see Ser Barristan drenched in blood of those six men. She thought he was dead. But, no.. He didn't.

Her old knight held her sword hand and looked at her face. The sword went smooth inside his throat, making the blood rush out of his mouth and throat, as her hand held to the sword while Ser Barristan supported it._ She thought it would be hard to kill a man._ But she felt happy to see him die. To see that blood flow.. It felt so soothing. Ser Barristan touched her head and she hugged him tight around his waist.

He lifted her from the ground and took her back to the camp. The men in the camp ran towards them seeing the blood in Ser Barristan's white armour. They tried taking her away from him but she was scared and refused to go. Her white knight understood and pushed all men away to take her to the tent. He gingerly placed her on the bed and looked at her.

"I am so sorry, my Princess.. I should have protected-"

"You saved me Ser.. I wouldn't have lived if you didn't come.. I just wish I learned to swing a sword like you. I was scared to push it in his throat..," she said with eyes filling with tears.

"You did push though.. I never saw your braveness in any other woman. You are your father..," he praised and touched her head. She was not convinced. She knew she didn't do it. It was his hand that helped pushing it in. But she fell on his armored shoulder and hugged him tight.

"Please don't leave me..," she cried helplessly like a child and he agreed patting her back.

Later that evening, Ser Barristan instructed all the men to proceed for the journey further North. He said it was not safe to stay at that same place and when an inn came he took her to a lavish room.

Ser Barristan didn't say anyone about the man who tried to rape. All he said to the men was that the outlaws tried to attack the camp. Lyna learned it and realized very late why the Queen had actually sent her. She felt sorry for the girl as Lyna cried that night. Mother should have at least mentioned it to her. But Alyssa was in no state to console the girl. Nothing happened to her. She was safe and fine. Alyssa bathed and had food with Lyna without uttering any words.

She slept that night with the girl. That night she saw the same stout, ugly man take his cock out and come on top of her. She had a choice, to fight or run. She couldn't choose, instead she begged him to stop, in her dreams. He was hurting her and her heart beat racing high in pain of not being able to save herself. Suddenly she woke up screaming and looked at Lyna who was shaking her body. She realized it was just a dream. She was sweating and heaving as she heard the door knock. Lyna went to open the door and her white knight came to the room.

He knelt before her and asked in worry. "Are you fine, my Princess..?"

Her heart was still beating restlessly and she was sweating heavily, drenching herself in her nightclothes. "No.. I am not feeling fine. I fucking hate this North. I want to go back home.," she yelled and cried. He poured a glass of water and gave her to drink. She relaxed herself and cursed for speaking unmannerly in front of a knight. "Sorry, Ser Barristan.."

He just smiled and sat before her. "It is fine, my lady." Lyna walked out of the room understanding to give some space. It was then her knight spoke gently. "You killed him. You must not think about him again to let him live in your mind."

"No.. I didn't kill. You did. I didn't have the stomach to do it.," she whimpered looking at his eyes.

"I just held your hand for support. It was you who pushed it in. Remember?"

She travelled back to the memory again. She saw the pointed sword and the blood that seeped out of that stout man's throat. It was her hand that moved. Not Ser Barristan's. He held it tight but didn't move it. She was fooling herself to think she was better than to kill a man. "I felt good to kill him. He tried hurting me."

"You should be. And you should be proud of it, my lady. You didn't need me. You protected yourself."

She smiled widely wondering if father would have been proud of her. He would be. He definitely would have thrown a feast for her first kill. They both spoke for sometime till he felt her to be relaxed enough to doze off. And from next day, Ser Barristan made sure to be more careful and placed guards all around her wheelhouse. One day, Lyna was helping her dress up.

"I heard Robb Stark is very handsome..," Lyna said with a sweet smile.

"Maybe.." She didn't want to speak about the Starks. Since they crossed the Neck, the cold was seeping through her bones - very chill. Even though her dresses were thick and heavy and she wore cloak, the cold still passed into her body making her shiver. The whole of the North was empty without much people and was filled with snow all around. It was dreadful. King's Landing was full of life.

"My Princess..," Lyna called and she turned back to look at that girls brown eyes. "He is very lucky to marry you. Who would deny a Princess, that too the beautiful most girl?," Lyna commented.

Alyssa smiled hearing Lyna's comments. "What will you do there Lyna?," she asked in worry.

"Well.. I will learn some classes with you, if Lord Stark agrees. I am not really going to read like you. But I guess sooner I will find a right man - a knight, perhaps."

"There are no knights in the North.," Alyssa commented.

"What?" Lyna opened her mouth in wonder and blinked her eyes.

"The Northerners worship the old Gods. There is no Seven here to anoint anyone as a knight. Perhaps, there are other terms. I don't know." Alyssa regretted for letting the girl's hope come down. Lyna had seen fourteenth nameday and had a square face with brown eyes and brown-black hairs. She was friendly and chatty. But much better than her friends in King's Landing, who only spoke silly. "But you can enjoy with me. I suppose.." She confronted Lyna and the girl smiled wide and nodded her head.

Alyssa taught Lyna Cyvasse and tried playing with her. Only Lyna lost every time and never really understood the game. So, she went ahead to read one of uncle Tyrion's book aloud and the girl listened to it happily. Alyssa slowly took a liking for the girl. They both saw Wintertown nearby through the window. Lyna came towards her and asked, "Are we nearing Winterfell?"

"I suppose.. This is the Wintertown", Alyssa replied.

Lyna came with a brush in her hand. "You must get ready Princess. The Stark boy will be waiting for you.." Alyssa let a small comforting smile and a even small excitement came in to see him. She hoped he didn't look like a gloomy, grumpy northern boy.


	5. The Arrival

The Arrival

**So.. Here comes our hero. I have given one finest introduction for him. Let me know if you like our boy.**

_**ROBB**_

He looked at Mother who was walking restlessly along the Great Hall with the steward Vayon Poole. They both came near him when Mother asked Vayon Poole, "Has the Princess's chamber been made ready?" Vayon nodded his head in agreement. "The letter mentioned of Ser Barristan to be escorting the Princess. The Lord Commander of Kingsguard must be given a bigger chamber than the one you have arranged. Can we change it now?"

"Yes, my lady" The steward replied and took his leave.

Robb looked at the man to rush outside in hurry. "Are you not ready, yet?," mother shouted and he saw mother's eyes expressing irritation.

"I am already ready, Mother," he snapped.

"Don't play with me now, Robb. Thirty guards are coming. And I have a feast to arrange, for the evening. You will get yourself ready.. better" She paused and looked at him from head to toe. She clearly didn't like his choice of dressing. "Sansa.. dear.." Mother called his sister who crossed them and Sansa came towards them with a smile. "Can you help your brother to choose a better dress?"

"Mother.." He yelled irritatingly not understanding what was wrong in what he wore. One pointed glare was enough for him to shut his mouth and walk along with his sister. "I am dressed well. Don't you think?," he asked Sansa following her to his chamber that he shared with the boys.

"You are dressed fine, Robb. But you are meeting your betrothed for the first time. You must impress her. She is a southern Princess. She will definitely have some higher expectations.," Sansa said politely and ran through his cupboard to find another doublet.

Not more than two moons before, father and mother had called him to their chamber. Father looked very thoughtful while mother looked very happy. They made him sit in a chair near the hearth while father looked at him warily. "Robb, I have received a raven from King's Landing. The King has written a letter asking for the betrothal between you and the Princess Alyssa Baratheon."

He really never thought about marriage till then. The news was very shocking to him. "Are you going to get me marry to the Princess, now?"

Father chuckled and shook his head. "No.. Not now. When you both come of age. I want to convey you this, as the Princess will be coming here and staying with us."

He was quite confused still. His heart raced knowing he was going to marry a Princess who would be travelling all the way from the South. "I am happy, I suppose." He grinned widely. "She is the Princess, father. What more could I ask?" He got up and walked out while he heard them both laugh behind. A part of him wondered, why they actually were arranging for the match. Why would the King send her this far North miles away from King's Landing? He turned back to his parents immediately before getting out of the door. "Is there a problem with her?.. Does she look good?"

Both of them gave mild chuckles at that. He probably was a fool to ask such question. A gentle man would not ask about a girl's looks. But he really wondered if she was casted out, to come this far, at this age? She must be around eleven years old, a year younger to him.

"She looks beautiful.. Very beautiful. The King has attached a portrait of her along with the letter. You can come take a look.", Mother said and offered him the portrait. He wanted to go take a look at that. But his ego stopped it.

"It is fine.. I don't need to see it..," he said proudly and walked away. His parents would have found it as a surprise, that both of them didn't utter a word. He scolded himself for his false egos and fake pride as he really wanted to take a look at her. He waited so long till the evening, hoping to see it once father left that chamber.

Jon came near him in the court yard and touched his shoulder. "So.. You got a Princess, I heard.." Jon was mocking at him. Robb smiled back unable to control the grin that flushed. "She is very beautiful. Did you see her portrait?"

Robb shook his head and replied very casually. "Not required.. I will see her when she comes." Jon smirked mildly trying to catch some lie in it.

"Are you sure you want to wait till then? Me, Sansa, Arya, Bran - we all saw her portrait.. She was really beautiful."

He swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, cursing himself for actually not seeing it when they offered. He nodded his head and tried ending the conversation while the Greyjoy came from behind. "Ah.. Is our groom dreaming of his bride already?" Theon always had a sharp tongue and sly attitude. He had been here with them in Winterfell as a ward to Father, since the Greyjoy rebellion took place few years back. "Don't dream too much Robb Stark. She is not travelling miles North in dreams of marrying you. She is probably forcefully sent out from King's Landing by the King. There is a high chance that she will hate you. It is a political alliance, not a fantasy tale from the songs.."

Although Robb knew Theon was speaking out of jealousy, a small part of his heart realized that to be the truth. How could he can expect that girl to understand anything of the North if she had been forcefully sent here?

"You are an arse.. Did anyone say you that?," Jon scolded Theon. Theon smirked with wide grin and called Jon a bastard and left from there. "You don't hear to him. She will like you.," Jon convinced. Jon always defended Robb and he couldn't have asked for a better person as his brother. Robb nodded his head and left from there hoping what Jon said was the truth.

That night just before sleeping his heart went again to that portrait. How much of a fool he was? Everyone had seen her. _Except him._ He rolled in his bed and saw Jon to be sleeping while Theon was snoring. He stepped out of bed and walked slowly towards father's chamber. _No.. _The letters were always stored in the Maester's chambers. So, he took a detour and walked towards the Maester's chamber. The whole castle started sleeping and he felt very relaxed. Suddenly, a cat crossed him and his heart stopped seeing it. He cursed the cat under his breath and walked forward.

_Little did he knew that two rats were chasing that cat._ He walked into the chamber and saw Maester Luwin to be sleeping with loud snores. He saw all the letters on the tables and rustled faster to check the one sent by the King. He found it easily and took the portrait attached to it. The light from the torch was very dim. So, he went out of the chamber and saw clearly from the bright moonlight standing in the porch. She looked really beautiful with black hairs and dark blue eyes. He smiled immediately for his heart beat faster. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the portrait from his hand and shouted aloud.

"Robb.. stole it.." Before Robb gathered himself, Bran and Arya ran along the Great Keep shouting aloud and woke up everyone from their sleep. He tried chasing them to stop it. But he failed miserably when Father and Mother came out of their chambers. Bran ran to Mother and showed her the portrait. "He stole it, Mother.." He blushed caught in embarrassment. Mother smiled at him and took the portrait from Bran's hand. Robb looked around to see even Sansa, Theon and Jon come out of their chambers. This must have been the worst moment in his whole life.

"You should have seen it when we gave you..," Mother teased politely and even Father smiled seeing his silliness. She gave the portrait back to his hand and he lifted those both rats who spoilt his whole mission and took them to their chambers. When he left to retire in his chamber, he knew there would be no end to the boys' ragging. To his surprise, no one spoke anything. When he was about to close his eyes he heard Jon's voice. "I wonder how you waited this long to steal it.. You really have the patience.." Robb really chuckled and looked back at the portrait in his hand.

All those memories were disturbed when Sansa took a green doublet in her hand. "This will make your eyes shine, Robb"

"Really?.. Is she going to look at my shining eyes..?," he asked in wonder.

"Trust me.. Girls notice everything."

He wore that green doublet and they walked towards the castle gates wondering what he really knew about girls. _Nothing._

_**ALYSSA**_

She saw the castle walls, which was too high and tall. There were two walls with battlements and she could see the formidable defense of the castle. It was made of gray stones and snow covered most of the place. Still, it gave a chill to her, to even look at that huge castle. Once the column stopped, she got down from the wheel house and looked out to see the members of the Stark family stand in line. Lyna got down and stood beside her.

She gathered herself, brushing off all the worries and reminded herself that she was a Princess and walked towards the family. Her eyes were set immediately on the boy in green doublet. He had red-brown curls and shining blue eyes. _Robb Stark._ He had a very charming smile and she was quite surprised to notice that he was actually handsome. It was really refreshing to see her betrothed smile warmly. Her cheeks turned red with the blush of him seeing her and she immediately averted her eyes to the tall man standing next to him.

It was Lord Eddard Stark. She curtsied to him and his lady wife Catelyn Stark. Lord Stark gestured it back by placing his lips on her knuckles.

"My Princess.. How was your journey North?," Lord Stark asked in kindness.

_Disastrous._ She controlled saying it and said, "It was different... long and cold.." Lord Stark nodded his head and was curious to know more. But she knew better than to explain what happened on the way. Somehow, he catched it and looked back at Ser Barristan Selmy. He was really observant of what happened around. She wondered if he was actually her father's friend. It was Lady Stark who came towards her and introduced the rest of the members.

"This is.. Robb Stark", Lady Stark informed. She curtsied politely but observed that Robb Stark's smile had vanished. She wondered what could be the reason.

"Princess..," he said and took her hand to place his lips on her hand.

"This is my first daughter, Sansa and this my second one, Arya"

She looked at both the girls who looked like south and north. One had auburn hair and blue eyes like her brother, while the other had black hair and gray eyes. The taller one was very polite and sweet. The second one was wild and cute. She spoke with them both and Lady Stark introduced her to another boy of Tommen's age - Bran Stark. He was very sweet and small. She felt sad of looking at all of them as she missed Tommen and Myrcella. They were a very big family and all seemed to be very happy. But she found one sad and gloomy face in the second line and saw the same gray eyes and black hair, similar to Lady Arya.

The boy looked gloomy like a northerner and he kicked at another boy's leg who was smiling, passing some shrewd comments at Alyssa, which she couldn't hear clearly. Lady Stark offered to take her to the chamber and she retired immediately into the bed. She got up again when she heard knocks at her chamber door after a long time and saw Lyna stand outside. She regretted immediately for forgetting the girl.

"I was tired and I slept.,"she informed and saw Lyna's smiling face.

"It is fine, Princess. I had a very good look at the castle."

"And did you like it?", Alyssa asked.

"Oh.. It is a beautiful snow castle. I love it." How could this girl find happiness even in this cold castle? She found it to be very odd and different. A heavy weight lied on her heart as she felt so different and detached from the place. She touched the golden lion chain that was in her neck, given by mother.

"You must get ready, Princess. The Starks have arranged a feast for you."

She remembered it and jumped out of her bed. "I forgot. Has the sun gone down?," she asked to spun out to the bath chamber. A maid had already filled hot water to the tub and she bathed herself faster. She came out to dress herself in dark red dress. Lyna helped in tightening the laces behind and she let Lyna help herself too. Lyna guided Alyssa towards the Great Hall.

All the thirty guards were gathering in and she saw the three boys - Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy - she learned their names from Lyna, to stand around Ser Barristan and ask him questions in excitement. _Boys.. _She muttered to herself. She walked towards the big table placed in the dias where Lord and Lady Stark were sitting at the head of the table. She curtsied them and took a seat next to the girls.

All the three boys joined them too, along with Ser Barristan. Twelve courses of meals were served while songs and music was played. She looked around to see how those stone walls looked cold and scary, compared to the enormous Feast Hall of King's Landing, which occupied thousands of men. She missed every part of King's Landing sitting there.

"Princess.." Sansa Stark called her and she turned towards the girl. "Do you like Winterfell?"

She didn't want to show hostility in their home. "I didn't see much of it. But seeing this hall, it reminds me of the dungeons in Kings Landing. They are dark and scary too.." Sansa giggled hearing that sweetly. The girl seemed to be very happy all the times.

Once the feast was over, she walked out of the Great hall slowly as her stomach was filled with heavy food. Mother would have scolded her for eating much. She turned to her side and saw Robb Stark come along with her. She straightened her posture and walked without slouching - as a Princess was supposed to be.

"Princess.. Did you just compare the Winterfell's Great Hall with the King's Landing's dungeons?" He asked with narrowed eyes and that expressed, he didn't like that comparison. She should have apologized to him, but her pride was hurting her. _I am the Princess._

"Did you overhear two ladies' conversations, Lord Robb?" She asked mockingly with a smirk up her lips. He stopped walking and folded his hands across his chest - that expressed he was very unpleasant by that remark.

"Well.. As far as I know, proper ladies don't gossip aloud for the whole world to hear."

"I didn't gossip and I was not aloud.." She yelled in anger looking at his smile. His grin grew wider and she realized how she had raised her voice. She felt irritated of his laughs which tried to prove how correct he was.

"Don't worry, my lady. The North will teach you soon, more manners, assuming there is a lot of time for you to learn here." He ended and took her hand to place his lips on her knuckles. She pulled back her hand and stared at him shooting venom through her eyes. She could see the achievement in his smirking eyes and she swirled around unable to bear his insolence._ One day.. One day.. I will show you what a southern Princess is capable of._

She retired to her chamber and changed into her nightclothes. Sleep came easily for the warmth in the chamber.

The whole castle was busy for the next three days. She observed how Lady Stark was very active in her duties. These people didn't take any rest or refreshments. It looked so weird to her. Mother always made people serve her. Here Lady Stark was looking over the people who worked. There was a difference but she couldn't quite get it.

On the fourth day, the party that came with her was supposed to leave. She walked towards the castle gates along with Lyna. Lord Stark and Lady Stark had come too. If it was not for her old knight, she wouldn't have come. But she had to send him off. She didn't know why she felt that way. Ser Barristan walked towards her in his magnificent white armour with a wide grin. She ran towards him like a child. She wanted to hug him too, as she really didn't want him to leave.

But she composed herself knowing that she was a Princess and mother would always say _Keep the guards and servants where they belong_. But he was not just any guard. He was a Kingsguard and the lord commander. He had spent more time with her father. Yet, she postured herself straight and walked near him.

He knelt down and she saw his kind face. A sudden rush of emotions tumbled along her mind. She didn't cry while leaving mother, father, myrcella, Tommen, uncle Tyrion. She didn't cry when a man tried to rape her. But when she saw the old man a tear drop brimmed along the eye walls. _Why? Crying is for weak._ She said to herself and pulled back the tear inside. But it fell down. It was not for Ser Barristan. It was for the truth that he was the last string attached to King's Landing - her home, where she grew up. She hugged him without any second thought, like a child. Lord and Lady Stark would have definitely thought her to be weak. Mother would have said the same.

But she cried in light sobs and her white knight pulled her close. "My Princess.. Don't worry. Everything will change. You will grow fond of here. Give time.." She nodded and pulled back wiping the tears away.

"Have a safe journey, Ser.."

"I will, my Lady.." He got up to reach towards his horse. She walked back and saw them all leave the gates. She looked at Lord Stark who came near her while Lady Stark took leave along with Lyna.

"May I, my Lady?" He offered his arms and she held it as they both walked along the castle walls. He was a tall and strong man - not so tall and strong as father. He had gray eyes and black brown hair. He wore a long, sullen look on his face and he was very silent. It was oddly strange as father was always laughed and spoke a lot. _How did they both become friends?_

After some time he measured his words carefully and asked, "Some guards informed me that they heard scream at night, coming from your chamber. Are you fine, my Princess?"

She bit her lips in worry. She had the same dream but she got up immediately to stop it. "It was a nightmare, my Lord"

He looked back at her eyes and she felt his gray eyes trying to see through her eyes to find the truth. She was worried what he might find. But he gave a warm smile and sat on a very big rock nearby. He took her hand in his and spoke very softly. "I heard from Ser Barristan that there was an ambush on the way."

She worried not knowing what part of story he had heard. Did he hear about the rape attempt too? Mother always said a tainted girl was not fit for any Lord. Although nothing happened, Lord Stark had no reason to believe her. Did Ser Barristan say Lord Stark everything? She was fool like mother always complained, to send off a guard - who probably was just another common man. She scolded herself for showing softness. "Nothing happened to me.." She managed to convince herself.

"I know.. I heard Selmy cut down everyone. Did you see him fight?"

He was really very gentle and she felt kindness in his tone. She remembered that evening when everything happened. "No.. But he had killed six armed men."

He slipped a small smile. "Aye.. He is worth of six men or even more than that. But you see all the guards here." She turned back to see so many guards around the castle. "Each of them is same as him. Every one northerner is capable of cutting down five men. No need to fear, my Princess.."

She smiled and nodded in comfort. "I wish I were as good as them all. I would have killed that man faster that day." She bit her lip for letting out the truth. But Lord Stark didn't look very surprised. "You knew it.." She made a statement and he nodded quietly. Fear filled her throbbing heart and her hands shivered. "I.. I am not tainted.. You can ask Ser Barristan.."

He shrunk his forehead in worry of what she spoke. "No one needs to say anything about you, Princess. It doesn't matter. What matters is _you_. And life is always hard. Every northerner knows it." She stood still unable to accept what she heard from him. She thought he would send her back home and mother would be ashamed to accept her back. But here this man was comforting her. He stood up and touched her shoulder and she walked along.

"Did Ser Barristan say it?" She had to know. She trusted him. Even though mother always said to not to trust anyone.

"Ser Barristan is a very honorable man. He only said about the ambush. I can see it in your eyes, my lady. Your fear.." Of course he did, even on the day when she arrived, he was very observant. "And I know you are a fighter. You look like your father to the bones." He chuckled and that was the first time someone ever compared her to father. Even she grinned back widely.

"I am not a fighter.. I couldn't even lift a sword. I always wanted to learn it.." She said her heart out to that strange man who she didn't even know. Everything mother taught was melting away in front of him. She was ashamed of being too vulnerable. She had to be strong and contrite. Yet, when he mussed up her hair, she felt like a child.

"You can learn anything you want here." She wondered if he really meant it. _No.._ She couldn't possibly learn any thing she wanted. They wouldn't let girls learn anything they wished. And she was a Princess. She was supposed to be elegant and beautiful - charismatic and powerful. Yet, her heart yearned to try. Perhaps, one day she could try. Even Lord Stark allowed it. No one would deny it in the castle.


	6. Corpse Queen And Her Snow Friend

Corpse Queen And Her Snow Friend

**So.. I loved writing this chapter and this will set some family dynamics that will be happening around Alyssa. Give me feedback of how you guys liked it.**

_**ALYSSA**_

Alyssa pulled the fur sheets close, high up her chin and saw Lyna pace aimlessly in Alyssa chamber. The sun never raised up at right time in Winterfell. It was still dark and cold in the morning, yet the warmthness of her walls, in the room and the layers of fur sheets around her, made her want to shut her eyelids for some more time.

"I failed.. I failed, Princess.. Will they send me back?" Lyna pondered with worry.

Alyssa chuckled and looked at that brown eyed girl. "You didn't fail in anything. It was just an evaluation of how much history you knew. Maester Luwin will help you learn more." Alyssa replied and wrapped her hand around her body tight beneath those fur sheets. "And wouldn't you like to go back, if they indeed, send you? I know my mother lied to you."

Lyna blinked her eyes and slumped down on the soft cushion chair, in depression. "No.. I know the Queen didn't say me the reasons for sending away. But, I don't want to leave from here."

Alyssa was appalled that she sat up straight in the bed. Her fur sheets pooled down, leaving her body open to the cold. Her hands quivered for the touch of bleak air and she hugged herself tight as the nightdress that she wore, which was very thin. Alyssa would run back to King's Landing, if she had a choice, without further thoughts. The cold never set for her. The people of the North were very scary to her. Not to mention, how strange the castle appeared. She went once near the Godswoods and it terrified the life out of her. Those creepy eyes carved in the weirwood tree, which had blood oozing out, made Alyssa run away with shrieking sound, whereas Lyna laughed at Alyssa. Did Lyna really like this place? "Lyna.. You could go back to your family, to feel the shining sun touch your skin, to smell the fragrance of the flower, to be in your mother's warmth. Don't you want that?" Alyssa asked in disbelief of why the girl wanted to be here.

"My family?.. No one cares about me there. If they cared enough, they wouldn't have asked me to leave with you, Princess." Lyna fell silent for a while and that made Alyssa sink low in her heart. _My family also sent me away. Don't they care about me too? _Lyna cleared her throat and cheered up with a smile. "But Winterfell gives me happiness. Here, everyone is happy and content with their life. Lady Stark promised me that she would find a landed knight, when I come of age. She gave me a comfortable chamber next to you, which I never got in my own home. I don't remember my mother to even take care of me, this much. The Starks are caring and friendly. I really want to live here and marry a man of my dreams.." Lyna smiled and dreamed imagining her life.

Alyssa chuckled and shook her head. Lyna was right in a way. Lord and Lady Stark were very kind to both of them, since the day, they reached the castle. She glanced the chamber to realize, how much effort Lady Stark had put to make Alyssa feel at home. There were myrish portraits hanging in the wall, that she never found even in Sansa's room. Everyday, candles were bought into her room more in number, because Lady Stark came to know Alyssa liked reading at night, before sleeping. Lady Stark paid attention even to the smallest of the details. Once even Lady Stark made the maids to prepare, Berry Tarts, that Alyssa liked so much. The Northern cooks, didn't know to prepare the southern dishes very good. Yet, the gesture itself gave Alyssa happy. Mother would have never done it.

"Come on, then.. Let us get ready for the breakfast. The Septa Mordane doesn't really like girls coming late to classes." Alyssa pushed herself up and went to the bath chamber. They both got ready and Lyna helped in brushing Alyssa's hair. Leaving her dark hair open was more comfortable for the North's cold. Alyssa wore a fur cloak around her shoulder and saw herself in the mirror. The golden chain what Mother gave shone in reflection from the sun rays that fell on it. She touched the letter that mother sent few days back. In each line, mother had expressed her sorrow of missing Alyssa. '_Love you, my sweet little cub.' 'Miss you.. so much that my heart breaks.' - 'Don't forget who you are.' - 'You are a Lannister.'_ \- These were the lines that filled most of the parchment and some other rantings about the Starks, Father and how not to trust anyone.

Alyssa missed Mother more than anyone. Even Father's and uncle Tyrion's letters didn't give her any worry. But Mother's letter were full of sufferings and sorrows. Alyssa pulled herself from the chair and went on to proceed for the rest of the day hoping to pass one more day.

Sansa was her good companion in all classes. She was sweet, polite and very dreamy like Lyna. But, she was talented too, in singing, dancing and stitching. Alyssa liked that competition from Sansa, which she never got in King's Landing with Tya, Lenna and other girls. These classes were the only happiness Alyssa found in the North, as both of them had challenged at times, to see who could stitch faster, complicated designs and who could sing harp and flutes, in high and low pitches varying musics and rhythms. The Septa Mordane always appreciated Alyssa, but in her heart - deep down, Alyssa knew Sansa was as good as herself. And Alyssa desperately wanted to prove Sansa, how she could beat her. After all, Alyssa was more than a year older to Sansa and she was born and brought up in Southern court. Uncle Tyrion always said, _No one could beat you up in a challenge, little Princess._

It was then the Septa came up with an exercise. The Septa asked, Alyssa, Lyna, Sansa, Jeyne Poole to decorate a fine silk draped dress and gave a moon's time. Who ever does the best would receive a fine reward. "The dress must mean something deep and represent your heart. The stitches should be perfect and must have colours that define your own features.. Think of it as your own wedding dress.. when a Lord holds your arms, he must look stunned..," the Septa recited elegantly closing her eyes. Sansa and Alyssa giggled seeing the Septa's desperation.

"Is she dreaming of herself getting married to a man..?" Alyssa whispered.

Sansa snorted and replied, "Let her dream but not say a word anymore.. I can't even imagine her being with a man.."

"I could.. It is just that I won't be able to differentiate who will be the man amongst them.." Alyssa replied and they both giggled aloud that the Septa Mordane glared at them. They dropped their heads down immediately to go on about their works. Lady Arya pulled Alyssa's skirt and she turned back to the little girl.

"How do you do that?.. All my stitches are crooked.." Arya pointed out her dress that really looked awful. Alyssa smiled, knowing Arya never really cared for learning all these classes. Alyssa would have mocked, if it was one of the girls at King's Landing. But Arya reminded her of Myrcella. They both were around the same age too. So, Alyssa taught Arya the basics, but the girl just yawned. "This is boring.. How could you both do this all day?"

"We don't do this the whole day. We learn many other classes too.." Alyssa responded.

"You mean dancing, singing?"

"That and other things.. Like learning history, laws, numbers and countings."

"I like numbers.. Rest are all boring to me.. I only like to ride in horses and play with Jon.." Arya desponded earnestly.

"Jon Snow?.. Your bastard-brother? You play with him?" Alyssa wondered what games they would actually be playing for he was older to Arya.

"He is my brother.." Arya snapped in anger as though calling him a bastard had hurt her so much.

"Yet, he is a bastard..," Sansa replied to Arya and Alyssa was sure that the little girl would have hit them both landing punches on their faces. The little girl must have been loving her half-brother very much. Mother never liked father's bastard children and Alyssa herself never met even one of them. So, she never knew how close they could be. She wanted to divert the tension around them immediately.

"And what games do you play with your brother, Jon..?," Alyssa asked.

"I don't play games with him. I play with sword, a wooden stick to be precise." Arya said proudly to prove how talented she could be with a sword as they were with the needle. Sansa gasped the air around and her blue eyes enlarged twice hearing those words.

"You can't play with swords.. A proper lady doesn't fight with swords.." Sansa retorted unable to bear Arya's answer. Alyssa had heard her whole life from everyone in the court as what Sansa spoke. But, she was very sure that, it wasn't the truth. Everyone should learn to defend themselves. A part of Alyssa liked Arya, for how wild she behaved.

"Sansa.. A girl should learn what a boy learns too. Don't you agree..?" Alyssa questioned.

"But the Septa sai-" Sansa tried explaining only to be interrupted by the Septa herself.

"Enough for today, girls.. Let us meet tomorrow."

They all retired to their chambers giggling and laughing. During the supper, Alyssa observed Robb sitting before her. He never spoke once in the whole moon since she came. He gave cold, empty glances sometimes. And their last interaction was not friendly, in particular, on the first day of her arrival. They had different classes and mostly, the boys were practicing in the court-yard. But she could feel the odd caution from him, that showed he didn't like her much. Initially it didn't bother her, but as the days passed, none of the boys - Jon or Theon, never spoke a word and that disturbed her. She was very sure Robb had fed poison into them. "_Boys..," _She muttered to herself.

When she left to retire to her chamber, Sansa asked to join her to speak some stories. Arya, Bran, Alyssa joined Sansa's chamber. Bran spoke delightfully about his archery classes and how he scaled the walls of Winterfell and was caught by Hodor, a simple minded boy, who kept calling Bran as 'Hodor', as that was the only word he could utter.

They were all merrily sharing tales and it was Arya who asked suddenly. "Princess, you must hear the tales of the North.." Alyssa mulled over that suggestion wondering if it was one of those scary stories of the North.

"I know one tale that Old Nan said me.." Bran jumped in excitement.

"Bran.. We all know many stories, but we both know who could say it real good." In chorus all the three shouted.. _"Robb.."_

She heard a wolf howl at a long distance and her body shivered, hearing those loud noises made by those three Stark children and the wolves' howls. Looking at those three Starks in dreadful pitch dark night, gave chills to her bones. There was no way she would live to hear to scary stories of these Starks. Sometimes, she felt the Stark children to be very terrifying, as like the North itself. They acted strange, unlike normal children. "Perhaps.. We should skip the story.." Alyssa whispered but Arya touched her hand which passed chills to Alyssa's bones.

"You will love it.. Please.." Arya pleaded sweetly not knowing the reason she didn't want to hear the story. "I will bring Robb, Princess.. He says the stories so good." Bran ran towards the door.

In a while, she heard Robb speaking with Bran entering inside the chamber.. "Alright.. I will say.." Robb smiled and came inside with Jon. Robb was astounded seeing Alyssa to be present inside. She hated those looks he gave, as though she was some unwanted guest. She got up swiftly and walked towards the chamber door in anger.

"Where are you going, Princess?" Sansa questioned.

She turned back exhaling, "I am not really a story person.." Robb smiled amusingly and sarcastically, hearing her. She was done being treated like that. She raised her eyebrows pointedly towards him and yelled, "What was that?"

"Nothing, really.." Robb replied casually. "I suppose you want an escort to take you back to your chambers? May I?" He derided instantly offering his arms, with a sly smile.

"I know to go by myself." She ground her teeth in anger while her cheeks turned red hearing how he was saying everything sarcastically.

"It is very dark, Princess.." He said so softly flickering his eyes to mock her again. "It won't be gallant of me to leave you alone, after knowing how scared you are.."

Her jaws became tight in anger. "I am not scared.."

"Really?.. Isn't that why you are running away?" He asked excitedly in concern.

"Princess.. Are you scared of stories?" Bran asked in real concern hearing to what Robb spoke. Robb gave a smug smile to catch how weak she looked.

"No.. Bran.. I am not scared of some silly stories.." She shrugged her shoulders and folded her hands across her chest. But all the Stark children were quiet as though they caught her stark naked truth, that she was indeed, scared. _I am a Princess and I am not scared of silly stories. _"Fine.. I can prove you all. I will hear to your brother's stupid tales." She replied and slumped down on the chair near Jon. Robb moved his chair very near to Alyssa and she knew he was going to test and taunt her till she screamed. She was determined to disappoint him.

Before sitting down, Robb and Sansa blew light from all the candles, saying it gave authentic thrill in hearing scary tales, except for one candle, that was kept in a table midst of all the chairs.

Just before he started the story, Alyssa looked at the closed dark chamber with only a glimmer of light. All the Starks kept mum. She could hear her own heart beat loudly. The eerie atmosphere made her regret the decision of staying back, instead of agreeing to the fear.

_"Once there lived a woman, beautiful and sweet, beyond the wall, in the haunted forest, where no man ever returned back alive. They say the songs she sang, made the wolves and the shadow cats push themselves to death._

_Death... Death was her name. Her skin glowed like pale moon and was cold as ice. Our Corpse Queen._

_The fifteenth Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, fell in love for her skin. He chased and made love to her; selling his soul. She seduced him to make herself a Queen and killed every living man to drench her thirst. _

_But Brandon the Breaker, the King of Winter and Joramun, the King beyond the Wall, slayed them both."_

Alyssa's hands shivered and droplets of sweat formed on her forehead. A part of her felt relaxed as the story really got over. But Robb turned his head slowly, and looked deep into her blue eyes without flickering his eyelids. His voice broke all the silence in the room as he roared aloud, to make her heart jump out.

_"But the truth is, the Corpse Queen came along with Brandon, to live inside the Winterfell Walls. He bound her by magic to never leave Winterfell."_

Alyssa swore her heart hammered to come out of her chest. Robb voice quivered as he continued.

_"She never sleeps at night. Her thirst for blood never stops. Brandon the breaker, died horribly after a moon he killed the Night's King and the Queen. Do you know how he died?"_

Alyssa shook her head and Robb came close to meet her eyes. He took her hand in his and looked back at her eyes.

_"One night, Brandon the Breaker, heard the wolves howl from far away lands.."_

The wolves actually howled and Alyssa clenched her fist tight in Robb's hand that her nails dug deep into his. Her body shuddered to feel someone around her, coming very close and cold.

_"He came out and wandered around the corridor of the Great Keep, to see what was happening. The cold wind raised, chilling his body, quivering his soul.. A stench of death filled his nose that he looked around to find the source. And at a far distance he saw cold bleakness. And a voice called him around his ears, 'Brandon...'"_

She sat affixed to her seat still holding Robb's hand tight. Suddenly, a gust of cold wind came from behind the window and her hairs blew across her face that she closed her eyes. And she heard a distant voice by her ears. _'Alyssa...'_

She screamed and jumped from her seat to feel a hand fall on her shoulder. The candle fell down from the table and only pitch dark room was visible for her naked eyes. The hand on the shoulder pushed her down to the chair and she slumped down paralyzed, unable to move away. A whisper of voice lingered near her ears.

_"Brandon the breaker, walked towards that cold dark place. He ran and ran, till his knees tore off. His torch blew off for the cold wind. But, he ran breathing and gasping for air towards the darkness. Then, he found the source of the stench. Death.. It was of death.."_

The whispers in her ears made her body quail to weakness. Candle light appeared just before her eyes and she saw Robb look at her with eyebrows curved down, that she swore he was haunted by that haunted forest's witch.

_"Corpse Queen drank the blood from a body and Brandon saw it. The Queen came smiling towards Brandon, while her mouth had blood dripping down, with a quacking voice. 'You came for me, Brandon' she said with a sound of ice crunching. _

_Brandon's eyes fell on the woman who the Corpse Queen had killed. 'Who is she? What did you do?' Brandon panicked._

_She placed her soft milk hand on Brandon's shoulder and he felt ice pass through his blood and bones."_

Alyssa whimpered as she clutched her hand tight into her fist hearing the tale.

_"As the ice and coldness seeped into Brandon, the Corpse Queen whispered in Brandon's ears. 'Your wife is the most beautiful woman in Winterfell. And I don't let any beautiful woman alive.' Brandon shuddered in fear as he saw his dear wife die in pain withering her life out. Before he realized everything, his body froze turning himself into ice and he fell on the ground, and his body shredded into several thousand ice crystals. But the Corpse Queen went ahead to drink every last drop of blood from Brandon's wife - the most beautiful woman."_

Robb licked his lips to drink the blood that the Corpse Queen left behind on him as trailing drops.

_"Every time a beautiful woman sets foot on Winterfell, she wakes up. There are more tales like this in Winterfell. And she won't leave any beauty to live in the Winterfell's walls, as she claims herself to be the only beauty in the world. If I were you, I will be very careful at night, Alyssa.."_

She turned back to look at Robb's eyes which stared at her in creepy silence. Suddenly, the room was lit full of light that gave another jump to her heart. Bran, Sansa and Arya were hugging themselves closing their eyes.

"We are scared.. We will sleep together.." The three Starks muttered and went to bed. She too wanted to hug and sleep with them, instead of being alone in her chamber.

"Alright.. We are older than you three and we don't get scared.. Isn't it Princess..?" Robb asked tilting his head. She wanted to cry and run to those three but she stood still while her knees and toes were numb to cold. Robb opened the door for her. She hesitantly walked out and felt the cold wind break through her bones as how Brandon the Breaker felt. Robb and Jon, walked towards their chamber, that was on the other side of the Great Keep. She took small steps hugging herself tight hoping to reach her chamber fast.

A sudden howl of the wolves made her body shudder and she looked around to see the torches go off for the cold wind.

_If I were you, I will be very careful at night, Alyssa.._

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she stumbled in her dress to fall down on her knees. She panicked and paralyzed when a hand fell on her shoulder. The hand was cold as ice that gave chills to her body. She knew it the Corpse Queen who was coming for her blood.

"Please.. Leave me.. I don't belong here.. Please.." She pleaded with aimless words.

"Princess.."

She opened her eyes hearing a boy's voice and she looked at her shoulder to see normal hand. Jon loomed above her. Her shoulders relaxed and she let out her breath making cold air pass out from her mouth. He pulled her up by shoulders to stand on her feet, while her hands and legs still trembled.

"You are fine, Princess.. I am here just next to you.." Jon comforted and she turned back to see if actually the Corpse Queen came behind her. She wiped her tears and saw Jon smile to comfort her. He offered his hand and she clenched it tight as he helped her reach the chamber.

"Thanks, Jon.." Alyssa's heart still beat mercilessly in fear but she was glad he came to leave her.

"Robb's story is all horse shit. He did everything to just scare you. There is no Corpse Queen in Winterfell." Jon assured with raised brows and small smile up his lips. Her mind accepted it and realized how stupidly she was played by him, but her heart still feared.

"I am scared.." She admitted throwing off all her pride.

"It's okay.. If I didn't know Robb, I would have pissed on the floor. You did great.. He was really disappointed that you didn't run away tearing you hairs." She chuckled along with Jon.

"He hates me that much..?" She pondered.

"No.. It is just his way.." Jon assured but Alyssa felt so isolated knowing what Robb did to her. He was her betrothed and he was supposed to treat her kindly. She already felt lonely of this place and he wasn't kind in helping her either. "I am sorry.. I shouldn't have said that" Jon apologized seeing the dullness of her face.

"No.. I get it. I am different from you all.. You are all Starks and I don't understand the culture here and.. I actually hurt him when I came and never apologized.." Alyssa wondered if she could ever connect with any of them in the family.

"I am different too." Jon smiled and her forehead furrowed hearing him. "I am not a Stark. I am Snow - a bastard" He said so much as a whisper the last word, that made her feel sympathize with him.

"Then I have a friend, I suppose.." She smiled and offered her hand which he held to shake. Another cold wind passed through their skin and she shivered along with him.

"You must go inside, Princess.." Jon commented and she nodded to open the door. Before she entered, she turned back to see his solemn face.

"Call me, Alyssa.. After all, we are friends.." Alyssa saw a smile and a nod from Jon.

"Good night, Alyssa" Jon responded and walked away as she closed the door shut. She ran to her bed and pulled up the fur sheets tight to her chin and closed her eyes hoping to never dream about Brandon the Breaker or the Corpse Queen.


	7. Diversity

Diversity

**Hey Guyz.. I am very happy to see 13 followers in this very short period. Thanks for all the comments and favorites which motivates me to write amazing content.**

**So, this chapter, I made a political move for Alyssa and Robb. Small it may seem, but I tried developing their character and relationship better. It is not lovey dovey but I like it the same. And I love the Umbers. I tried giving my best to justify their character in this. Let me know how you guys like the scenes revolving around them.**

** WinxClubBloom6 : ****Great work so far! I really hope Alyssa and Robb fall in love, they would be so cute together**

_Thanks a lot for loving the cute love story. Although, I know this is GOT, I really want Robb to have amazing life and definitely gonna give a nice romance. That is my intent. Keep giving your opinion. It motivates._

**Say no to red wedding robb deserves a happy ending even if this is game of thrones**

_I am not a great fan of Red Wedding, either. And I know how hard it will be to even go into the characters head and write. But, I hate when ppl write fan-fic that has miraculous escape too. That is why I parked on that decision and as the story goes I plan to work on it. But please keep reading as I am going to go AU for some time in the plot._

**I love the paranoia of Cersei and the relationship with her daugther**

_Thanks a lot and lot.. I loved writing Cersei. It was crazy and amazing. Thanks a lot for noticing and appreciating it._

**I hope their relationships goes better. I expect you didnt kill Robb because Jon is gona end with the princess**

_As I said, I haven't decided on killing Robb. I am currently focusing on going AU mostly. And I am not going to give any promises on what will happen to Robb too. But I developed Alyssa and Robb's character in this chapter. Do let me know if you like it? It is definitely not so romantic but more politic. Not to mention how much I like Umbers. Let me know how you liked the chapter._

_**ALYSSA**_

_Five months later..,_

She inspected the small wooden door in front and closed her eyes to envision the white marble plaza of the Great Sept Of Baelor in King's Landing. Lady Catelyn brushed her fingers on Alyssa's hair that made Alyssa smile widely remembering the times when Mother did the same to her.

"I never knew the Northerners worship the Seven." Alyssa told Catelyn as they both entered the Sept that was located next to the Great Hall, where a feast was getting arranged for the Umbers.

"They don't. I am the only person to worship the new Gods. So, my Lord husband built this for me, to pray." Lady Stark beamed looking at Alyssa's deep blue eyes. "Perhaps, in future, it will be used by you."

Alyssa nodded her head and studied the Seven altars. The crystals from the doors around made rainbow colors fall on the Seven, as the sun beam fell on those painted doors. Alyssa went to the Maiden and lighted a candle to pray, while Lady Catelyn knelt before the Mother to pray for her children. They both left the Sept to the Great Keep, when their prayers got over.

"Does Robb pray to the new Gods..?" Alyssa asked abruptly to Lady Catelyn and bit her lips regretting for asking it. Alyssa didn't care what he followed or not and he would care the least for her too. Robb would definitely not be Lord Eddard Stark loving enough to build a Sept for Alyssa. They both would end up like King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister, who could not even stand by each other.

"He is a Northerner, so he worships what his father worships. But, I have taught him about the Faith of the Seven." Lady Stark struggled convincing Alyssa.

"It is fine.. I don't mind." Alyssa replied bluntly that Lady Stark caught the uneasiness in her voice speaking about Robb.

In the past six moons, all Robb did was to find some way to deride her in front of every one. Mostly with taunting japes that antagonized her. She remembered what he did on his thirteenth name day feast celebration that happened a moon ago.

When his name day feast got over, Robb offered his arms to walk with her to the chamber. Alyssa hesitated initially, but she accepted eventually, falling for his charming smile. She chided herself for being so simple minded, later.

"Did you enjoy the feast served?" Robb asked as they walked.

"It was good." She replied politely.

"Did you like the roasted Stag?" He asked with a sly smile and Alyssa pulled her hand away, knowing this was another bantering session of him, to parade before her, how the Stag - her house sigil, was killed and served.

"I would have preferred a roasted _Wolf_." She spat at him but he was calm as though he didn't understand why Alyssa was angry. He let out a big laugh realizing what she spoke only after a while.

"Gods.. Alyssa.. You really make my day." His laughs echoed all over the castle. "I asked you if you liked, because I killed the Stag, in the hunt today." Robb replied proudly to flaunt his achievement. Perhaps, it was the truth. But she hated his mischievous laughs.

"Stop it, Robb. I don't care what you do in your stupid hunt. Your words are always poisonous aimed to hurt me. Don't act like a simple minded boy now." She shouted at him.

He kept mum for a while but he blurted laughing again like a mad man. "I really like seeing your cheeks turn red in anger." His japes were always subtly annoying and very sarcastic. His loud laughs didn't help her calm down instead it made her cheeks burn in anger, turning it red.

"I hate you, Robb Stark. I wish I was not betrothed to you in the first place." She said bitterly and his smile died.

"As we are sharing our sorrows. Hear mine!.. I am not particularly interested in the match either. You are so southern and you don't even try to understand anything of the North." He replied coldly.

She scoffed hearing it. "Shouldn't it be mutual? What have you learnt about the South or me?"

He furrowed his brows and looked aghast. "Just enough to know how arrogant the southerners are."

Unable to take his beratings, she moved past him to walk away. He pulled her wrist and stopped her. "Wait.." She looked back to see his blue eyes that was staring at her. "It is dark, already. And the Great Keep lies far away. I don't want you to walk alone and scream at night waking the whole castle." She was not a coward to fear for the dark. But Winterfell really was scary. She tried shrugging her hands off of him, but he held it tight and pulled her along with him.

And that was what she hated in him. One minute he would taunt her and mock her. The very next moment he would act gallant and charming. He was not completely unlikeable. And that irked her so much, as she was not able to hate him as she wished. But she took it as a challenge when he mentioned how less she knew about the North and read the book uncle Tyrion gave her in King's Landing.

She was amazed to read the Starks' history. Upon observing Lord Eddard Stark, she assumed all the Starks to be honorable, kind and humble. _But no.._ They were powerful, just, brave and _wild_. Yes.. They were all wild as like the wolves in their sigils. Those tales of the Starks inspired her the same way, she was inspired by Father's war tales. So, she read day and night in Winterfell library about the Northerners and the North itself.

She learned about the Wildlings beyond the Wall and their wars with the Kings of Winter; the Wolfswood and the Mountain clans; the lands and resources; tax and trade; Skagos - a barbaric land and weirwood trees - the old Gods; laws and justice of the first men. The wars and tales of the Starks and their vassals made her realize Tywin Lannister was a sift before their glory - not because of power, but because of loyalty. She never liked her grand father, as she knew, he was a war criminal, when he ordered for the killing of the Targaryen babes and pillaged the city of King's Landing. _No doubt the Starks hate her.. After all she has the lion blood too._

Those old memories vaguely disappeared when Lady Catelyn said, "You both are still young.. _Very young.._ You have lot of time to know each other. And I promise you, my son will take very good care of you, just like his father." Catelyn smiled and assured her, but that smile turned into ashes when Catelyn saw Jon, walk by the Keep. "No.. Better than his father.." Lady Catelyn said bitterly and walked inside.

Alyssa didn't miss to notice the hostility that Lady Catelyn held for Jon. She understood why it was very difficult for Lady Catelyn to accept him, as even mother fought with father tooth and nail, when he wanted to bring one of his bastards to court. Moreover Alyssa herself wasn't particularly interested in sharing mother and father with more siblings. And she hated father, when he merrily said _'You have an elder sister.. Do you want to meet her?'_ Alyssa was his first trueborn daughter and she wasn't ready to share that right with some bastard.

_What will I do when Robb sires bastards? The King has a lot of bastards and even the honorable Ned Stark has one. Robb will be no different._

Alyssa became sullen realizing it. She had heard a lot about bastards from her mother, saying they were treacherous, cunning and lustful. But when she saw Jon walk by, it felt different. He was a very nice guy and as days passed by, they both became very close friends too, which didn't settle well with Sansa. Lately, Sansa grumbled at Alyssa for many things. They both battled intensely competing against each other in many classes, which only ended up in arguments. Even winning against Sansa didn't give Alyssa happiness, as at the end of the day, Sansa would leave in a dismal manner.

Every day when she went to bed, she wanted to hate the Starks. She wanted to hate Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Bran Stark, even that little baby - Rickon Stark. That was what mother taught Alyssa. To never trust anyone other than family. But she ended pathetically liking them and wishing to be a part of their family. Alyssa knew she was losing herself being in Winterfell, slowly. She was missing a part of her - where mother lived in her, yet she felt lonely and alone, amongst the wolves.

Alyssa left to her chamber to get ready for the feast. Lyna brushed Alyssa's mane and commented. "Your hairs are so thick and straight, my Princess."

"My mother never liked it. She always complained about my hair color and said, I could never be beautiful as her..," Alyssa sombered thinking those days when mother used to beat her maniacally, for no reason. Lyna came forward and touched her cheeks gently.

"You are the most beautiful lady, my Princess. Your mother was wrong. And you should smile. Why do you look somber?" Lyna worried lovingly. Alyssa would have retorted to Lyna, had she dared to say that her mother was wrong, in King's Landing. But she didn't have that tenacity and toughness, she had before, after taking a liking for Lyna. Lyna was her friend now; her confidante.

"I feel detached, Lyna.. The Starks are warm and nice. But I feel like a Stag surrounded by hungry wolves."

Lyna laughed catching the pun. "I am not as good as you in words, my lady. But the wolves are known for loyalty. All you need to do is to earn their trust. They will give their life, protecting you."

Alyssa parted her lips in reverence and clapped her hands to applaud at Lyna's knowledge. "Your words are inspiring, indeed." They both giggled and Alyssa realized the truth in what Lyna spoke. Since the day Alyssa reached the castle, all she did was to bicker and banter about the cold and the North. It was time to pull herself up and show those wild wolves, what the Stags were capable of. _Having Stag as house sigil didn't really frighten like the wolves or the lions or the dragons._ But she was Robert Baratheon's daughter and she would prove them what it meant.

She wore a deep blue dress with beautiful golden patterns running along the bodice for the harvest feast which was arranged for the Umbers. Alyssa and Lyna entered the Great Hall after the sun had set down. She expected to be surprised seeing the Umbers, as she knew they had Giant for their sigil. But she was horror-struck when she saw those men. A lump formed by her throat that she struggled hard to swallow. Even Lyna clutched Alyssa's wrist in fear.

The biggest one - Lord Greatjon Umber, was around seven feet tall, bearded, large, muscled like a giant. Father was also a heavy man but Lord Umber was stronger than her father. Father had shared some tales about the Lord Greatjon Umber but never once he mentioned his size. Robb came next to her by the door and observed her face. He gave her his arms and she walked along with him, as Lyna left from there. "He is insanely huge..," Alyssa commented.

"He is..," Robb acknowledged without mocking for the first time. "He has two beautiful daughters, too." Robb replied and Alyssa saw his light blue eyes and caught the smirk along his lips.

"Good.. I hope they both look like him too." She retorted back while Robb's smirk faded instantly. But they both laughed together sharing the jape and she looked at his shining blue eyes. He was growing fast like a man with deep intent voice and her heart fluttered standing close to him. He pulled a chair for her and sat next to her. She realized that to be their first time, to share a laugh with him.

With wine and ale running down the hall and heavy music filling the heart, the merriness of the feast soon enthralled her. She felt herself to be like father, enjoying the festivity of the feast. Lord Stark and Lord Umber spoke something of high importance, while Robb keenly observed them both. He was very dutiful and she liked that personality in him. Perhaps, Robb would not be like her father - in ruling dutifully.

Sooner, the men started dancing for the music and Robb took her hand to dance elegantly in the beginning. But she started laughing gleefully, when he swirled her in his arms for the joyous music. After so many months she felt irrationally happy. And she found Robb to be happy too, as he swaddled her in his arms, which was very muscular for a boy of his age. He whispered so low in her ears, "You look so beautiful, Alyssa.." She beamed at him while blushing with crimson tint.

"Your Umber girls are waiting for you, Robb Stark." She pointed at those girls who indeed showed interest in dancing with him. It wouldn't be nice if he didn't offer to dance with them. He understood that and sighed heavily looking deep into her eyes. He took her knuckles to his lips and gave a wink before leaving to them.

She watched him dance elegantly with those girls, while she stood along the walls of the Great Hall. A huge figure loomed over her and she looked high up to the ceiling and found Lord Greatjon Umber watch his daughter dance with Robb, standing beside Alyssa.

"They make a good pair too. Don't you think girl?," Lord Umber grunted while he drank ale from his horn. He must have planned to give one of his daughters to Robb. In which case Lord Umber wouldn't be happy with any of the answer Alyssa was going to give.

"Your daughter will make a good pair with anyone, my Lord." She commented tactically not willing to even go on the wrong side of the man, as she really feared for his size. He roared aloud with a boisterous laugh and nodded his head.

"Aye.. Aye.. I agree.. She is beautiful," Lord Umber mused thinking about someone else. "One of my cousin was as beautiful as her. And those wildling bastards took her away." He reminisced his old memory in sadness and drank another horn of ale. "Lately, their atrocities are never ending. All I want is to drink their blood to fill my belly.." He laughed happily which made Alyssa shrink her body an inch lower, in fear. "Do you know, I fought a war with your father?" He questioned.

She knew those tales by heart and soul, hearing from father a hundred times blow by blow. "I know, my Lord. You were Lord Stark's bannerman, in the battle of the Trident. I heard your men lead the van guard."

Lord Umber looked down at her, with raised brows wondering how a girl knew war tales. "Aye.. The Glovers tried to take that glory from us. But, the Umbers don't like to stand behind them, girl. My uncle lost two of his sons in that bloody battle. We crowned your father after that."

Alyssa understood the pride Lord Umber had in him. "Yes, you did. And my father always had a tale to say about you. Once when I was a child, I saw a huge scar in his arm and asked how he got it. He said he got it when he stopped a Darry man with his armoured arm, who tried cutting you from behind."

The pride in Greatjon's face was replaced with gratitude and he nodded his head. "Aye.. Your father did save me that day."

Alyssa continued, "It is not all, my Lord. When I asked my father what would have happened if his arm got cut in the battle, for which he said, _'Greatjon is worth a twenty arms. My arm is the least I would worry about.'" _

The pride tripled in Greatjon's face as he gulped the whole horn of ale. He came before her and she thought he would crush her in a split second and send her buried into the ground. But he roared aloud like a giant and patted her head. The whole Hall became silent observing it. But his hand was as gentle as father's, even when they were thick as logs. "Your father, the King, was a beast in the battle. You must have seen him crush that Targaryen Prince. And you are a bloody lot like him, too. Lord Stark indeed found a smart girl for his son." He appreciated and filled another horn of ale to drink again. She smiled silently, feeling proud about her father and went to the dais to enjoy the rest of the feast with the Stark family. She didn't forget to observe how Lord Stark looked too upset to enjoy the feast.

_**ROBB**_

It had been almost half a year since Alyssa arrived the castle. Since the day she got down from the carriage a lingering sweetness laid on his stomach. He adored her crimson tint that always lighted up her cheeks while blushing. He had never seen a maid, as beautiful as her, so far. She was prim and proper like a lady; Beautiful and charismatic to make people listen to her too. He loved spending time with her even though they always ended up on the opposite end of the arguments.

He considered himself to be very lucky, till he realized how much she resented coming to the North. And that was where Robb's joy would end. She was pompous, arrogant and she ranted about the cold and chillness to Sansa or Lyna, as though it was taking her life away. Every time he tried connecting with her, they both fought in misunderstanding. Yet, he couldn't hate her for that, as he knew she liked him and every time he saw her blush, his found himself falling for her. And he saw her laugh merrily when they shared a dance - that made him go crazy.

A week later the feast was hosted for the Umbers, father had asked every one in the family to gather for supper. Mostly father would have food with the Stark men saying, _"You must know the men who serve you. You can't expect them to die for you, when they don't even know you."_ If father gathered only family for supper, it meant special.

Robb wanted to be like father and learn everything from him. He wanted to be honorable, just and brave like him, to rule the North after him. He wanted earn the respect of father's bannermen as father had earned. Over the years Robb had been for many harvest feasts but he was too young to even speak with those grown men, like the Greatjon Umber. But Robb didn't fail to notice how that giant of a man spoke in happiness with Alyssa.

She knew nothing about the Northerners or the Umbers. Yet, she managed to create an impression. Robb must admit he didn't feel very good about it. A tingle of bitterness resided in his stomach for which he couldn't give name to.

He walked along with Jon speaking about the archery classes and he took a seat next to Father. Robb saw Alyssa, who gave a warm smile with a blush which made him go insane. Robb observed father to look solemn and somber than usual. Sansa and Alyssa giggled and laughed speaking with each other and sharing some tales with mother. Alyssa connected easily with mother, he presumed. _Both were southerners._

Theon flaunted about a woman he lain with, in feeble voice, so as father wouldn't hear. Few years back Robb hated to hear, when Theon spoke about making love. _No.._ Theon could never make love with the _whores_. He would just fuck them. But recently, Robb's own body started working up for it. He just wished Alyssa grew up faster.

When the supper got over, mother asked father, "What is it, Ned? You have been mulling over some thoughts since the supper started."

Father smiled and looked at Robb and others at the table. "Alright.. I want all of your opinions on this matter. When we held harvest feast for the Umbers, Lord Umber asked to reduce the tax, for crops and cattle. He is saying winter has begun and the small folks are suffering because of it."

Robb had heard everything in the feast, when Lord Umber explained it to father. But he felt those to be petty excuses as like how other Lords asked frequently. "If we reduce the tax for the Umbers, then all the vassals would ask for the same, which would affect our treasury."

"You are right.. I thought about the same." Father said and Robb smiled in pride.

"But all the Northern houses are not as North as the Last Hearth." Alyssa's voice interrupted and made father to look at her in curiosity.

"What do you mean, my lady?" Father questioned not understanding the depth of her statement.

"Last Hearth is close to the Wall and the winter affects it more than other vassals. Their lands are not the same as the other lands, like the White Harbour or Dreadfort or Winterfell. They are supposed to be treated with concession. The Stark words must be embraced for them first, _"Winter Is Coming.."_ Isn't it?" Father chuckled hearing to her say his house words. Even Robb felt amused of her answer. She was bloody impressive with words but she was not as bright as she thought herself to be.

So, Robb pointed the real issue to her. "Treasury doesn't get filled if we reduce the tax. If we even reduce one tenth of what we get now, then at the time of actual winter, we will suffer. Winter has just begun."

"Robb has a point, my lady." Father agreed to him. Alyssa deeply ground over her thoughts for sometime, making everyone to wait for her reply.

"When Lord Umber came here for the feast, he replenished your supplies and paid the tax. He came to express the real problems that his people were going through. If you ignore the problems now, his people will suffer. Lack of food might even cause revolt and rebellion among the small folks, which we should never give a chance to."

Robb was baffled by her response. "If the Umbers or their men, decide to raise arms against us, we will take the army and burn them to ground."

"We do that, only when that is our last resort. We are supposed to listen to their problems as their leaders." Alyssa argued with him.

"Being their leader doesn't mean we must accept to all their demands. Power is our strength. Granting them every wish would make us powerless and weak before them." Robb responded furiously.

"You should know the Greyjoy words. _'We do not sow.'_ Men are tough only when they fight. The lower Lords must give what their lieges ask for." Theon grunted.

It was father who raised his hands asking both Robb and Theon to stop speaking. "Alyssa.. What do you think would happen when we actually reduce the tax?"

Alyssa ruminated for a while and cleared her throat. "Lord Stark, the Umbers are the most loyal men among your vassals and the Greatjon Umber is a trusted battle commander who fought wars with you. When he expresses problems surrounding their lands, you must address them."

Robb was maddened by her demeanor to raise her voice that strong. But she continued.

"He even grieved about the frequent wilding attacks. But he asked tax reduction only for crops and cattle. Not for silks, wines and traded goods that were sent by Bay of Seals. We must distribute the compensated taxes on those extravagant goods. The small folks would never know the difference, and the merchants would never bother to revolt for a small increase in multiple goods."

Robb felt the idea to be ludicrous. To implement it, new rules should be formed and it would take lot of conveying and convincing among the men. But father was mulling over those thoughts and looked at mother. "She made valid points, Ned." Mother responded.

Father laughed and got up. "Alright.. Let me check with the Maester for proper numbers and send a letter to lord Umber."

Robb felt father and mother, just accepted her charming words instead of looking up the facts and difficulties. The idea was simply stupid, not to mention how other houses might retreat to it. Moreover, she stole his opportunity in ruling for the first time. Once father left, Robb's eyes glowered at her, throwing daggers. He stood up and pushed the wine goblet on the floor, that laid on the table, unable to accept she was able to sell her foolish idea.

Mother frowned at him for his demeanor but he cared less. Robb ground his teeth clenching his fist. Mother placed her hand on Alyssa and calmed her saying, "Northerners.. You don't mind."

That irked him much more than he expected. She took everyone on her side with no knowledge or love for the North. He walked away from the hall to his chamber, in utter madness.

On the following day, Robb was sparring against Jon, with a blunt sword. It went on for an hour till they both huffed and puffed landing blows on each other, bruising hands and legs. Finally, they stopped only when Robb pushed Jon down by kicking his torso. Robb gave hands to lift Jon up and they both laughed. Jon waved his hand looking pass him and Robb turned to see Alyssa and Lyna. The moment Alyssa saw Robb, her smile turned sour. Robb wasn't particularly happy to look at her, either.

"Raise your sword, Jon." Robb howled but Jon frowned at him and shook his head. Even his brother was against him now. _For her.._ "You support her too?"

"Support her?.. What is wrong with you, brother?" Jon asked in wonder. "You do realize how you behaved yesterday. Don't you?"

Robb wrinkled his forehead in disbelief. "She made Father and Mother believe in her by speaking nonsense. She knew nothing about tax and numbers. More over she don't know anything about the North. And you are accusing me of my behaviour?"

"Why do you think she don't know anything about the North?," Jon questioned and waited for his reply. "She did know about the Umbers, the Wall, the Bay of Seals, the lands, the tax and the Winter. She must have spent time on learning."

Robb considered everything and realized she did learn about everything. "It doesn't mean her ideas were outright perfect. They did have problems."

"But she had the ability to convince Lord Stark and Lady Stark, by stating how her point was better than waging war and retaining the loyalty and peace with the Umbers. I believed in her that instant."

It stuck Robb right in his head when Jon pointed out the absurdity of how Robb behaved in the supper. It was indeed stupid to speak like a bullheaded fool, asking to wage war for a simple tax arrangement. What Father would have thought about him? And Mother?

_Gods.. Alyssa.. _She would never even speak with him, now. Robb sighed deeply regretting for his behavior, when Jon placed his hand on Robb's shoulder. "Go.. Speak with her."

"I don't know Jon.. We are growing distant. And she is.. so different and unpredictable." He worried about how they both were not able to connect at all.

"She is from different place, Robb. She feels like an outsider. Give her time and help her. Go now.." Jon pushed him and he walked towards her hoping they don't again end up in opposite sides again.


	8. The Winter Flower

The Winter Flower

**A huge thanks to all the followers... I have come up with an amazing and dark content, for this chapter. It's not so dark, it is very romantic too. I have added history of one of the wild Stark Kings. I didn't pane out the details to make wild story out of it in future, but I hope to do something. If you have read books, you know King Theon Stark is the guy, you should never mess with. I gave Jon a POV too. He is an interesting character and let me know what you guys like in this chapter. **

**aussieKayz chapter 7 Fantastic story**

_Thanks for your encouragement. New chapter ahead. Let me know how it is._

_A year later..._

_Alyssa - 13 years old, Robb - 14 years old_

_**JON**_

He cut her lazily making her sword hand tremble. Alyssa's stance was wrong and her eyes moved where Jon wanted it to move. _Terrible co-ordination._ If it was Ser Rodrik Cassel in his stead, Alyssa would have been banished to come near the court-yard for a year. Yet, it was his duty now, to teach her to use a sword. Alyssa came again trying to cut him sharply, frowning and thrusting at him. Jon gave an easy lazy cut which made the sword grip to pry away from her hand.

"You have to play with the opponent before you attack, Alyssa." Jon grunted and sighed. "And your legs.. Gods. Does it even know to move? You stand like a pretty portrait. Move it.."

She glowered at him narrowing her eyes and they both heard Robb's laughs echoing from the porch of the Great Keep. "Do you have to chastise me, before him?" Alyssa grunted in anger and raised her wooden sword in defense, adjusting her stance properly and using the shield effectively. She circled for the first time, playing him and Jon wondered if she really picked up the tricks.

Jon cut her continuously while she quickly and reflexively moved back and forth, in a circle blocking his cuts. His thrusts were not as heavy as he usually sparred with the boys. Alyssa was nowhere near to match his strength. Initially, she couldn't even hold the sword, when he started training her, a year ago. Now, even Jon was proud of her, as she was the first royal to be trained by a bastard, effectively.

Father asked Jory to train her initially, but she ended up getting bruised badly. So, she asked Lord Stark to make Jon train her, after all her classes ended with the Septa, in the evening. Her learning curve was very slow but she was persistent in learning.

Alyssa parried for the cuts and raised the shield at right time, making Jon feel that the fight was real. With the next cut Alyssa threw her hand up and parried high making her wooden sword come near Jon's face. Jon was stunned by her advance. Taking that moment of success, Alyssa gave a smile and missed to block Jon's cut that ended up hitting her arms.

In the heat of the fight, Jon gave a heavy thrust that she shrieked instantly. "I am sorry" He regretted sadly and approached her closer, lowering his sword.

But she played him then, to hit him unpredictable at his open arms, very strong. It really bruised him. "Really..? How a honorable fighter you are. Don't ever say anyone that I taught you to fight." Jon snorted.

Her playful and prideful face went low, but she glowered at him, in anger. "Jon.. Did you forget whom you are speaking with? I am the Princess."

Before Jon opened his mouth to respond, Robb came next to them. "Oh.. Come on, Alyssa.. You overused that line too much. It is no more a threat to anyone."

They all laughed instantly but her hand went to rub the bruise made by Jon. Robb intuitively moved to check her bruised arm but he ended up in pricking and prodding her wound, that she yelled in pain and pushed him away. Jon looked at them both who were stupidly and foolishly in love. Robb cared so much for her but expressed very less, which always put them in opposite ends. Jon wondered when they both would realize their stupid love and a part of him wished if he would also get a girl to play with, like Robb.

Lyna ran towards Alyssa in worry and Jon felt his stomach knot seeing the Lannister girl. Her square cut face with brown eyes and carefree smile always gave happiness to Jon. He shoved those thoughts away and took Alyssa's wooden sword and oak shield to the armory.

"You trained the girl, bastard?" Theon entered the armory with a wicked smile and mocking grin. Jon ignored the Kraken's son who had a very sharp tongue. And Theon never shied to show his true nature to Jon, which he never expressed before Robb or the Starks. "I suppose, you trained her in your bed too, for Robb Stark." Theon smirked making Jon's ears turn red, seething in fury. "Oh.. Don't turn red. I won't say to Robb, unless you can share the trick with me. Who wouldn't want to fuck her?"

Jon gave a punch to Theon's smug face that he fell down face first to the floor holding his jaw. Even Jon's knuckles hurt bad but that punch gave a tremendous satisfaction to Jon, and seeing Theon whimper in pain, doubled the bliss. It served as a justice, for being called as a bastard, all those years, by Theon and to address his brother's betrothed, Alyssa - his friend, wrongly. Theon was served right. Jon walked out from the armory and that night Jon resented for being a baseborn, for not being a Stark.

So many times, Jon tried proving Lord Stark that he was as capable as Robb, in everything. So, at least one day, he would be looked as an equal to Robb. But he never received that treatment from his father or from others. Jon wanted to hate everyone, including Robb. But his brother made it very much difficult to hate him. Robb was a good man and Alyssa was perfect match for him. But Jon knew, bastards have no place in their father's castle.

All the troubles faded the next day morning, when meeting Robb, who had easy smiles. "Ready for the hunt, Jon?" Robb questioned as they saddled their horses. Hunting, training with swords and practicing archery, they both did everything together. Robb was a better lance while Jon was the better sword.

"The wolfswood is mine, brother. You better get your lucky charms from your lady love." Jon pointed at Alyssa who ran and hid behind one of the horses in the stables, playing with Arya, Bran and Lyna. Robb laughed sheepishly looking at her.

"Speaking about my lady love.." Robb chuckled and shouted aloud. "Do you remember the crypts that we used to hide as boys, while playing? Oh Gods.. You searched me for the whole day and never found me. Remember?" Alyssa heard Robb's loud noise and she ran away from the stables towards the crypts for hiding.

"Really?.. That is so dark." Jon commented and climbed on his horse to ride it out with Lord Stark, Jory, Robb, Theon and some more guards of Winterfell. Theon's face was swollen but he had shut his mouth in seething anger. For the first time, Jon felt powerful over that idiotic sluggish Kraken.

_**ALYSSA**_

Alyssa ran from the stables towards the armory and heard Bran calling out her name. He had caught Alyssa five times already, since they started playing. Bran knew each stone in the castle and hiding from him was very difficult. Overhearing what Robb said about the crypts, Alyssa ran near the North gate. She never ever visited the crypts of Winterfell before.

For a moment she wondered if she should go in, as she stood before the iron door of the crypts. The tombs of Kings of Winter, lied inside and all the scary stories of the North, made her grind over that idea.

"Alyssa.." Bran shouted and came near the North gate.

She swung open the iron gates and entered the dark tunnel closing the door behind. She sat on the cold stone and waited for Bran to leave from the place. She wanted take one win for at least, one time in the game.

Her mind wandered over the happiness her heart lingered, at that moment. Over the past two years, Alyssa had become very close with everyone. She played with Arya and Bran. Practiced sword with Jon. She sewed and sang with Sansa. Her life was blissful and happy. Although she and Robb, bickered and quarreled infinitely, she liked him, strangely.

Only worry was her Mother's letters. Lately, the letters were engraved with strange lines as, _'Never trust the wolves - you are a Lannister.', 'Be aware of the bastard boy - they are lecherous.' , ''You are the Princess - a Lannister and you are better than the wolves', 'I love you, my little cub..', 'I wonder why you didn't flower, so far.'_

Alyssa frowned every time she read those letters. The love Mother showered was very different from how Lady Catelyn loved her children. Perhaps, this was how her mother always showed love to Alyssa and only now she felt the difference. The Starks were very kind and caring. It was absurdly stupid of Mother to berate them, over nothing. So, Alyssa wrote back letters mentioning their kindness and love. Alyssa was careful not to mention anything about Jon, even though he was her good friend. Even at the mere mention of Sansa, Mother's return letter would have horrid words about the Starks.

_Is this how Mother used to be? Or did she change over the two years? _Alyssa found a strange stench coming from the crypts. The darkness and coldness creeped Alyssa that she wanted to leave instantly. When she went for the door to pull it open, it was stuck. She held the handle tight and with all the strength and power in her arms, she pulled it, groaning aloud. But the door didn't budge._ Did Bran lock the door from outside?_ _No.. _The door handle would be too high for Bran to reach.

Alyssa took a deep breath and turned around to see the pitch-darkness of the creepy crypts. _Good Gods.. What have I got myself into? _

Sweat droplets formed on her forehead as she bit her lips hard not to worry like a child. _No.. I won't get scared. There is nothing to fear._ She pulled the door handle again and this time with full strength of her body making her palm and fingers ache in pain. The iron door just made a small creaking noise but it stayed close. Alyssa's hands pained leaving red marks on her palms, hinting the injury. She yelled and cried calling Bran, Arya, Lyna, Robb, Jon, for almost an hour standing by the iron door. No one heard and no one came. The whole serenity was silent and cold, making her dry throat pain.

The chillness in the crypts increased slowly, making her body shudder. She chided herself for not wearing a cloak. Someone would definitely come searching for her. Perhaps, Sansa would come, knowing Alyssa was missing the Septa's classes; Or Lyna would come, knowing Alyssa was not present in the chamber; Or even Bran and Arya would come, realizing they didn't catch her in the game; Or Jon would come, searching her for the sword training.

_Someone.. Someone will come for me.._ _I will just wait by the door._

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Two more hours passed by and no one came, making her heart sink low. She shouted, cried, yelled, screamed, calling everyone. In the frustration, she slammed the door vigorously with her fists and legs, leaving it bruised purple.

"Fuck.. Fuck.. Fuck.. I am stuck here." She cried again.

The coldness raised again making the tear drops that rolled down on her cheek to be frozen slowly. She was trembling and the eerie silence of the crypts quivered her lips. Unable to stand there any longer, Alyssa jumped up to pick up the torch that was placed on the wall holder. She lighted it with the help of a small lighted candle nearby. The darkness faded gradually and she felt warmness spread around.

As though sensing the fire in her hand, the coldness elevated drastically, making her hands and legs tremble. Her heart was thudding loudly and that was the only sound she heard, which kept her sane. A sudden voice of a woman boomed through the crypts, that Alyssa shrieked and shouted along with that woman's shrilling voice, making Alyssa's heart hammer out from her chest. The torch in her hand fell down as her knees went weak, and she fell down to the cold stone beneath.

"Who is there?.. Please. Don't scare me.." She shouted as she grabbed the torch and turned all around to see anyone or anything. She pulled herself to the walls and sat tight, holding her knees up until her chin, praying to the old Gods and the New, when she realized all the noises was her mind, playing tricks. _It must be.. There is nothing to fear. I am the daughter of King Robert Baratheon and I will not fear. Mine is the fury._

She felt crawly, as coldness increased minute by minute, freezing her to death. She opened her eyes to see fog raise beneath the cold floor and her stomach dropped low. Her limbs were stiffen for the cold and she knew only walking would make the blood flow. Slowly, she took step over step and studied the statues around the crypts with whatever glimmer of light, the torch offered.

She walked as her legs dragged her through. So many hours passed by, but she walked like a mad girl, spiraling down many floors below. Her hands touched the stone railings around one of the corner and she stepped down carefully. A sudden whirl of breeze made her hairs fly across her face and the light in her torch flickered. She turned around to run back to the door, but her legs slipped in the stairs, making her to roll down to the ground below. She groaned in pain as her knees and elbow got bruised making blood drip down.

All the strength she possessed melted away and she started crying like a child in pain. She heard a ghastly voice making her freeze.

_'Blood.. Blood..'_

She ran towards the torch that was dying and held it close to her chest. _No.. It must be in my head.. _

_'King's blood.. King's blood..' _The voice echoed strong and she ran very fast as her legs could carry her.

"Stop it.. Stop it.. Stop it.." Shecried as the voice screamed in her ears. Eventually the voice died but choking stench filled her nostrils, which reminded her of death. She wailed calling for her Father to come save her from the crypts. _But no one came. _

Her hands touched the hilt of an iron sword that was held by the sepulcher of a Stark King, who had a snarling dire wolf at his feet. Her hand froze for the cold that passed through the hilt and she heard heavy footsteps of a man rushing toward her from behind. Instinctively, she unsheathed the sword from the King of Winter and swung it around the man. But there was no man. Her sword just cut empty cold air.

As soon as the sword was drawn from the Stark King, gust of cold wind beat her body, that she howled in pain. Her torch was dying slowly but her feet remained stupefied. She took small steps back, reaching close to the sepulcher, as some dire soul roamed around her.

_'Alyssa.. Alyssa..' _The earsplitting voice pained her head and she screamed in pain.

"Stop.. Stop calling me.. Stop coming near." She cried making her throat dry as she pointed the sword aimlessly around all the places around. Unable to bear the loud screeching sound and the cold around, she sat down at the feet of the sepulcher crying aloud losing all the hopes of ever going out. Hours went by as she held the sword, tight in her one hand, while torch on the other hand. The deafening shrills reduced slowly but the icy coldness seeped into her bones.

"Maybe, I will die here in this cold. No one needs to bury me." She muttered stupidly and her eyes laid on the inscription of the tomb beneath. It read _'Theon Stark - The Hungry Wolf'_

Her mind recollected everything she read and she jumped from the sepulcher to study the carved face of the Winter King, while her heart beat mercilessly. In her whole life, that was the first time she regretted of reading books. If there was any Stark to be terrified of, it was this man, who lied beneath the tomb.

Theon Stark defended the North from the Andal invasion, defeating the warlord _Argos Sevenstar._ His thirst didn't die with that victory, so he sailed across the narrow sea, with Argos' body on the prows of his ship, to the coast of Andolas. A bloody vengeance was extracted by burning a score of villages, capturing three tower houses and a fortified sept, and putting hundreds to the sword. The Hungry Wolf took the heads of those men as prizes and carried back to his place placing them on spikes along his coasts, as a warning to other wouldbe conquerors.

His blood drenched reign didn't end there. He conquered the Three Sisters, fought with the Kraken - the ironborns, driving them away from his lands. He put down a rebellion in the Rills and went for a war against the King Beyond the Wall breaking the power of Wildlings for generations to come.

Her heart almost gave out as she saw the long rusted sword she was holding on to. It was the_ Hungry Wolf's._

_The Seven must save me now.._

A gust of cold wind paralyzed her body and the last flicker in her torch died. A man moved around her cold as ice and she fell onto her knees, with no hope to live. The stench of death was heavy but she knew it was her end, so she didn't run or cry. Her stomach ached as though someone kicked her strong. She screamed in pain and felt warmness spread between the core of her legs. The slick feeling in her thighs, made her whimper but it was the coldness and darkness that engulfed her slowly.

She kept hearing to those voices which grew stronger and heavier, each passing minute. _'King's blood.. Alyssa.. King's blood.. Alyssa..'_

_**ROBB**_

The sun was setting down slowly, as Robb got down from the horse, returning from the hunt. Strangely, the hunt in the wolfswood was not rewarding for anyone, that day. All they heard was packs of wolves howl, in each and every part of wolfswood continuously, making all the animals to panic and run away.

Robb was the only one to get rewarded. He beamed in happiness as he touched the beautiful winter roses, in the saddle pouch, that he picked up in the wild. _For her; For Alyssa. _That was his hunt the whole day, while others searched for some animal.

"Look at my brother! Blushing as a maid, even when losing in the hunt." Jon mocked hilariously.

"Losing?.. When did hunting a little hare became winning, brother?"

"Aye.. I got a little hare. What did you get?"

"I am going to get.." _Heart of my girl. _Robb winked and ran towards the Great Keep taking the saddle pouch along with him. He entered his chamber and arranged the flowers beautifully wondering how to give her._ What should I say when handing it to her? I am not a bard to write a song for her. Perhaps, I should just keep it in her chamber or ask Lyna to give it._

The beauty of the winter roses was nothing compared to Alyssa's beauty and she creeped into his heart slowly. He fought and quarreled with her, but he liked her, so much. Her smile, her laughter, her smartness, he liked everything of her. And lately, she was growing.. in ways he never thought she would. Her curves and beauty gave sleepless nights to Robb. He groaned not knowing how to be romantic with her as he slumped into the chair looking at those blue roses placed on his desk.

Sansa crossed his chamber with someone and Robb instinctively rushed out and called his sister. He growled in disappointment when he saw Jeyne next to Sansa, who blushed looking at him. Robb cared very less for the girl, as his heart was occupied by only one. "Where is Alyssa?" He enquired.

"She is with Lyna, I suppose. Today she skipped every class even without saying me." Sansa expressed displeasure. His sister and Alyssa were close enough to make even Sansa feel sad. All he wanted was to see Alyssa; to see her alluring face.

"Lyna was with Lady Stark, today." Jeyne Poole whispered and they both argued with one another. Robb left them to fight over and walked towards his Mother's solar. Lyna was brushing mother's auburn hair as he entered. If it was only Lyna, he would have asked blatantly but in front of Mother, he shied. Mother was confounded to see Robb by the door as he grinned sheepishly.

"Is there any duties to attend, Mother?" He blabbered some courtesy words only to fail miserably. Mother gave a pointed glare wondering if Robb was indeed her son.

"Strange.. Yet, very comforting to hear your words. It was a long day, today. I sat with the Maester the whole day, discussing the storage arrangements for the Winter. The numbers were-"

"Alyssa is very good in numbers. You must ask her help, Mother. She will be happy to learn. By the way, Lyna.. Do you know where she is?" Robb interrupted and his gaze shifted to Lyna asking questions. He could feel Mother's wide grin as though she caught his actual intention, but he kept his glance sternly on Lyna, not willing to give up so quickly.

"No.. I don't know, my Lord. She must have gone to attend the classes with the Septa today. I was with Lady Stark the whole day." Lyna responded and he got confused. Unable to see that mocking grin from his mother, he left to his chamber. _Do you need to get lost today? The day I wish to give you flowers and try something romantic?_

He held those winter roses tightly in hand, that was on his desk and wondered if it would wither out by the time he got to see her. Bran rushed into Robb's chamber and hid behind his desk. Arya crossed his chamber searching for Bran, shouting his name. They were still playing the game, since morning. Robb felt someone shout from his guts and he went near Bran.

"Bran.. Where is Alyssa?.." He questioned in worry.

"Alyssa..? She is still hiding, I suppose. I never found her, since morning." Bran responded.

_No.. No.. Let the others take me.._ Robb ran towards the crypts taking longer strides praying to the Old Gods. It couldn't be.. She wouldn't be there. It was just a stupid notion. She could be in the library, reading books. Somewhere in the whole freaking castle. Not in the crypts. Not since morning. Yet, he felt gut wrenching pain, as he ran, with bunch of blue roses that he forgot to place back in the desk, in hurry, whose blue petals fell down slowly for the speed that he fled. He didn't care about those roses. All he wanted was to see her face and know she was fine.

He stood before the iron gate gasping for air from the run and pushed it open. The door opened easily and Robb doubted her presence inside. But he lighted the torch that hung around the wall and went down to check at every corner of the crypts. Strangely, he felt so cold than usual. It was freezing down there but the crypts looked empty as usual. Still, he moved forward and went down the stone stairs for two more levels and called out her name. It was also empty and freezing. Robb sighed in relief knowing she was never there in the crypts.

He turned back to leave the crypts but his heart beat a million times to look for her properly. _What if she is here?_ Robb never went below two levels, in all those years. He didn't even know how many levels were there. _I should check just once._ He could feel the coldness that pricked his skin as he went below, while he called out her name in that darkness. Even after five levels below he didn't even find a rat to live. When he was about to climb back, he heard small whimpering sound echoing from the long narrow end.

All the years of living in Winterfell, feeling in blood and bones as a Stark, gave him no courage as he looked at that eerie corner of darkness. He took smaller steps and reached slowly towards the source of the sound. The light mewl of a woman was still howling at his ears, as his heart thudded aloud. The grim darkness around made him to wonder if indeed the Old Nan's tales were true. As he reached near, he saw fog to raise up until his knees. His own body shuddered in coldness. This was not normal in the crypts. A hundred times he had visited and never once the fog was there and the utter silence was direful.

There was someone sitting down on their knees. "Alyssa.." He called reaching forward but she didn't move even an inch. His legs ran towards her but she didn't mutter any words. Fog had covered most of her body but it was the silence that troubled him. He bent down to place his hand on her shoulder and the moment his fingers touched her skin, she shrieked violently dragging herself towards the wall.

Robb's heart gave out hearing her screams that pierced the dead silence of the crypts. His legs slipped in fear and both the torch and the flowers in his hand scattered.

"Please.. I beg you.. Leave me.. I beg you.. Please.." She muttered and clutched her fist tight into her skirt.

"Fuck.." He muttered in pain and looked up, hearing her blurt the words aimlessly, closing her eyes.

Her hairs were messy and her cheeks were puffed from crying. She was shivering and shuddering in cold and in fear. Robb felt miserable seeing her cry. "Alyssa.." He reached for her but she pulled her knees close to her chin, wrapped her body tightly.

"Don't come.. Please.." She begged with feeble voice.

"Alyssa.. It is me, Robb. Look at me.." He reached close to give her his hand but she just shrunk her body so tight in fear.

"Go away.. or kill me fast. Don't do this." She whimpered and cried again. Robb sighed and sat close to her and took her hand that was trembling in horror.

"Alyssa.. I came for you. You are safe now. I will take you back to your chamber. There is nothing to fear." He said and pressed her frozen hand tight. She slowly lifted her head, with eyes red as blood, that made him tremble. She must have been terrified to the bones that she couldn't believe it was him. He didn't know how to comfort and take her back. Her lips were stuttering and she was still crying. Robb chided himself for foolishly let her enter the crypts alone. That too for a whole day. Now, she was half mad by the creepiness around. Even Robb's heart was thrashing to come out.

The strange stench, the bleaking coldness, fog raising above the ground, the darkness, made even Robb to hold his chest tightly in fear. To imagine she spent the whole day inside, made his soul hurt. "Look around Alyssa. It is just coldness and darkness. You got trapped into the crypts. There is nothing to worry. You are a strong girl and you don't fear for the darkness. Give up the fear. You are a Baratheon and you don't flinch or fear."

She flickered her eyes and Robb knew he got into her mind. Alyssa looked around slowly to hold on to the reality. Her eyes landed on the cold stone where the torch had fallen down. The fire in the torch made the fog melt away giving a clear view of the ground beneath. The blue winter roses had scattered all around the floor, which caught her eyes.

And that was what connected her to the reality. She looked back at him earnestly and tears rolled down but this time with joy. "Oh.. Robb.." She pulled herself away from the wall and jumped on him to hug tight, wrapping her hand around his neck. "Thank you.. Thank you. Thank you, Robb.. Thanks for coming." She repeated continuously. Her tears were drenching his jacket but he embraced her tight and held her close to his body as she wept with heaving chest. He gently brushed her dark hairs to comfort her but she held him tight in fear. Her body was cold as ice and she was shivering in pain.

"Alright.. You are fine. Nothing happened." He comforted and she slowly parted away sniffing and wiping the tears away.

"We must go.." Her voice was feeble as a whisper and he was not fond of the place either.

He removed his jacket and wrapped around her cold body and lifted the torch. He pulled her close and made a slow exit to the door of the crypts. She was weak and tired but she clung on to him, like a child. As they came near the exit of the door, Alyssa walked out and Robb turned back one last time, raising the torch above to see the ghastly place. The fog slowly drifted away and the cold stone became visible. It was very strange..

He felt the stench of death inside the crypts that gave a sudden chill to his bones. His eyes sharpened and he focused into the darkness, as he felt some movement at the farthest end. A pair of molten yellow eyes of a wolf, flicked opened, staring at him strong and cold. He shut the iron door instantly as fear enchanted his bones and blood.

"Robb.. What happened?.." Alyssa asked clinging to his tunic in fear and shivering voice. _Is it really true? No.. It can't be. What ever it is, I can't say to her. She already looks like a dead mouse in fear._

"Nothing.. Come we will go to the Keep." Robb wrapped his arm tight around Alyssa's shoulder and walked to her chamber. She was holding to a rusted iron sword tight in her hand and he realized she must have taken it from one of the King of Winter's sepulcher.

He ignited the fire in the hearth before the bed, and lighted all the candles, while his mind wandered to the crypts. He sat beside her in the bed and saw blood from the bruises on her elbow. "I will call for the Maester." He said gently and tucked a loosened strand of hair behind her ear. She blinked her doe eyes wide and shook her head asking Robb to not to call him.

But she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and came near to place her head on his chest. All the fear and terror melted away like snow melting for the sun, when he felt her cold body around him. He pulled her close and hugged her tight to comfort her and she laid in his chest calmly. To feel her breathing, to feel her fragrance, it woke all the sleeping monsters inside of him.

"You bought those winter roses for me?.." She asked with a grin and blush.

"Yes.. I thought I can lay it in your tomb, after you die in the crypts." He mocked with a stupid grin and she beat his chest while laughing. "Alyssa, why didn't you come out from there?" He asked that question which troubled him.

"You know why.. Someone locked the door from outside to play with me. It must be Arya or Bran." Her reply troubled him more as his breath choked his throat. The crypt was never locked and it opened easily when he entered. _Was he thinking too much? But he saw those eyes of the wolf. And the fog drifting away. And the wolves of the wolfswood howled the whole day. Was it all mere coincidence? _"Robb.." His thoughts drifted away as he looked down at her enticing face. "I never thought you would come. Thanks a lot."

She pulled herself away from and placed her soft fingers on his jaw to place a sweet kiss on his cheek, making his stomach knot in happiness. That moment when her full red lips touched his cheek, the whole world swirled around him. With a wide smile he kissed her back in her cheek making her blush in crimson tint.

She handed the rusted long sword to him. "I forgot to keep it there. And I don't want to keep it with me. It is creepy.." Robb smiled and took it from her hands. His memories brushed back the old tales that was shared in Winterfell._ 'The iron swords of the Kings of Winter, are set before the sepulcher to keep the restless spirits from wandering.'_

He didn't want to think much. This meant nothing. Alyssa hugged him back in gratitude making him smile in terrific happiness and made him forget anything about the crypts. He never thought the day would end like that. She being in his arms. It was very devastating, but beautiful too. He observed red stains on the sheets below where she had sat and he knew what that meant. He shook his head in happiness and embraced her warm and nice. "You need rest.. and Lyna, perhaps. I will find and send her to your chamber." She nodded her head and parted away from him.

"Can I get one more kiss?" Robb asked and looked at her glowing face. She furrowed her brows and asked for the reason. "Probably, it is the last time you will ever kiss me."

"What?.."

"The truth is.. even this is my first time visiting the crypts so far below. And I never played hiding there."

She was perplexed by his answer but Robb moved slowly away from her, to the door. "But you said to Jon in the morning-" Her eyes went wide as she stood up from the bed. And he ran to the door to lock from outside.

"You imbecile.. fool.." He heard those noises coming out from her chamber as he stood and smiled gleefully. Once, Lyna entered Alyssa's chamber, he left thinking about the kiss they shared. And.. she became a woman now. _Flowered. His Winter Flower._

He swung the sword in happiness and ran to his chamber.


End file.
